


Breakbone Fever

by Knusta



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Investigations
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knusta/pseuds/Knusta
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Agent Pendergast auf Gregory House trifft?Es entsteht eine spannende Geschichte, in der zwei starke Charaktere erst gegeneinander und dann miteinander arbeiten.Ein toter Mann in den Pine Barrens, New Jersey. War es ein Jagdunfall oder steckt der Teufel dahinter? Agent Pendergast nimmt die Ermittlungen auf. Doch kaum hat er begonnen, wird er von einer Tropenkrankheit befallen und ins Princeton Plainsboro eingeliefert. Dr. House staunt nicht schlecht über den geheimnisvollen und sturen FBI Agenten, der es auch noch schafft, aus dem Krankenhaus zu entwischen, bevor er mit ihm fertig ist. House nimmt die Verfolgung auf und landet schließlich in der Wildnis New Jerseys, wo er sich nicht nur um den kranken Agenten kümmern, sondern auch noch einen gefährlichen Verfolger abwehren muss. Während die beiden Männer ums Überleben kämpfen, beginnt House zu begreifen, dass es hierbei nicht nur um die Aufklärung eines möglichen Mordfalles geht und das Pendergast ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen ist.





	1. Red Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiendwithoutaface](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fiendwithoutaface).
  * A translation of [Breakbone Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388526) by Fiendwithoutaface. 



> Ich habe diese Geschichte vor vielen Jahren entdeckt und habe mir immer wieder vorgenommen, sie ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Endlich hatte ich Ruhe und Zeit für dieses Projekt. Leider konnte ich den Autor nicht ausfindig machen und hoffe, er stört sich nicht an meiner Version. Die M  
> medizinischen und biologischen Abschnitte der Geschichte sind mir nicht sehr leicht gefallen, da ich einfach nicht über das Fachwissen verfüge und ich bitte, über kleine Ungereimtheiten hinweg zusehen, oder mir vielleicht Vorschläge zur Verbesserung zu machen.
> 
> Das Orginal (Breakbone Fever / written by Fiendwithoutaface ) ist auf der Seite 
> 
> http://www.bluecatsgraphics.com/pean/fanfics/55/part6.html zu finden.

**Breakbone Fever**

 

[Breakbone fever / Fiendwithoutaface /Penderholics Anonymus]

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1\. Kapitel - Red Dawn**

 

 _Red of the Dawn! Is it fainter red? So be it, but when shall we lay_  
_The ghost of the brute that is walking and haunting us yet, and_  
_be free ?_

 

– Tennyson, ‘The Dawn’

 

\----------------

Das penetrante Schreien einer Frau zerriss die Luft. Es waren unangenehme kleine, spitze Schreie, als würde jemand sie immer wieder mit einem spitzen Stock in die Rippen stechen. Die Frau selbst war in ihren Dreißigern, stämmig gebaut und trug ein Jagdoutfit. Ihr blond gefärbtes Haar war so perfekt frisiert, als käme sie geradewegs von ihrem persönlichen Stylisten. Auf Makeup hatte sie verzichtet, was ihrer schlichten Schönheit keinen Abriss tat.

Die Frau war den Sanitätern entwischt und war zurück in den bereits abgesperrten Bereich des Tatorts eingedrungen. Sie stand mit ihren teuren Outdoorschuhen direkt in einer Blutlache und streckte ihren zitternden Finger im Rhythmus ihrer Schreie immer wieder in Richtung des toten Körpers aus, während die Rettungskräfte hinter dem Absperrband standen und ihr tatenlos zusahen.

„Schaffen Sie sie hier weg! Sofort!“ Sheriff Randall warf dem anwesenden Deputy Officer einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Dieser atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann griff er die Frau am Arm und bugsierte sie behutsam zurück zu den Sanitätern, darauf bedacht, so wenig Spuren und Beweise zu vernichten wie möglich. „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Ma’am. Holen Sie einmal tief Luft und kommen Sie wieder zu sich.“

 

Die Leute von der Spurensicherung hatten das Spektakel aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet, ohne sich dadurch von ihrer Arbeit ablenken zu lassen.

„Die Frau des Opfers?“, fragte einer von ihnen und Randall nickte.

„Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie in Blut gebadet.“

„In ihrem Kofferraum liegt ein zur Hälfte gehäuteter Kadaver, vermutlich Rotwild.“ Randall warf einen verärgerten Blick auf den Leichnam des Mannes und das nicht, weil dieser so schlimm zugerichtet war, sondern weil die Beweise verunreinigt worden waren. „Schwer zu sagen, was zu dem Opfer und was zu dem Reh gehört.“

Der Forensiker winkte ihn zu sich und Randall kam widerwillig näher. Sicher war es nur ein weiterer Jagdunfall, was gab es da schon zu sehen? Der Täter war bestimmt nur ein fetter, betrunkener, selbstverliebter Möchtegern Jäger, der einen seiner neonorange gekleideten Jagdkumpanen für einen Hirsch gehalten hatte. In Anbetracht der Vorfälle in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich bestimmt einen simplen, klar umrissenen Fall verdient.

Leider hatte Randall im Gefühl, dass dieser Fall alles sein würde, nur nicht simpel.

Der Tote, Thomas William Morgan, sah aus, als hätte er mit einer Machete gekuschelt. Er lag auf dem Rücken im Raureif bedecken Gras. Die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts war verschwunden und unzählige tiefe Schnitte und Kratzer an seinen Unterarmen und Händen machten deutlich, dass er sich gegen seinen Angreifer zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Offensichtlich ohne Erfolg.

Die Kopfverletzungen hätte der Mann wohl überleben können, wenn sofort medizinische Hilfe vor Ort gewesen wäre, auch wenn er sicher Narben davon getragen und das eine Auge verloren hätte. Was ihm den Rest gegeben hatte, waren die Wunden in seinem Abdomen. Die Eingeweide waren zum Teil herausgerissen worden und wanden sich wie Schlangen aus seiner unteren Körperhälfte heraus. Der Tod war erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde eingetreten und es stieg immer noch Dampf von den Därmen auf.

„Könnte es ein Bär gewesen sein? Vielleicht hat ihn der Geruch des Blutes angelockt“, fragte Randell sah den Toten nachdenklich an.

Es hatte in den Pine Barrens seit über zehn Jahren keine Bärenattacke mehr gegeben. Hier gab es nur schwarze Bären und die waren kleiner und scheuer als ihre braunen Artgenossen. Ihre Strategie war die Flucht. Sie gingen den Menschen aus dem Weg so gut sie konnten. Kaum vorstellbar, dass einer von denen das hier getan hatte.

Natürlich gab es mehr Menschen, die von ihrem eigenen Hund zu Tode gebissen wurden, aber ein Bär war eindeutig medienwirksamer. Randell konnte sich gut vorstellen wie die Schlagzeile lauten würde: ‚ Was SIE tun können, um sich zu schützen! ‘. Die Nachrichtensender und die Zeitungen wussten genau womit sie ihre Konsumenten ködern konnten. Alle waren sich selbst am nächsten.

Der Forensiker erhob sich, verschränkte die behandschuhten Hände hinter dem Rücken und streckte sich kurz. Auf seinem weißen Overall sah man nun deutlich rot verschmierte Handabdrücke.

„Kann sein, aber ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich. Diese Wunden hier sehen eher wie Messerstiche aus, nicht wie die Hiebe von Bärenklauen. Es waren zwei unterschiedliche Waffen. Sehen Sie hier: Die Waffe war abgeschrägt und spitz. Wie ein Herig. Der Täter hat ihm in den Unterkiefer gestochen und dann die Waffe mit einem Ruck nach oben gerissen.“ Er deutete auf die tiefen, zerklüfteten Wunden, die das Gesicht des Mannes entstellten. Der größte Teil des Fleisches war abgetrennt und man konnte Teile des Wangenknochens und der Zähne sehen. Das Auge war nicht vollständig herausgerissen und wurde nur noch durch den Sehnerv gehalten. Randell spürte, wie sein Magen rebellierte. Es waren die perfekt erhaltenen Zähne inmitten des Fleischbreis, die ihm zusetzten. Er wandte den Kopf ab, aber der Andere fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Hier…und hier, diese Wunden wurden allerdings von einem anderen Gegenstand verursacht. Ein spitzer und sehr scharfer Gegenstand, also keine Bissspuren. Ich würde ein Tier als Angreifer ausschließen, außer Bären tragen heutzutage Macheten bei sich.“

„Ein Tier? Das war kein Tier!“

Einen Augenblick lang konnte Randell die weibliche Stimme nicht einordnen. Dann realisierte er, dass es die Frau des Opfers war. Brenda Morgan saß auf der Stoßstange des Ambulanzwagens und trocknete sich die Augen mit einer Mullkompresse.

Er fragte sich, wie viel von den Ausführungen sie mitbekommen hatte. Schließlich ging er zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. Er nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Seine Finger trafen auf etwas Nasskaltes und er hoffte, dass es nur das Blut vom Wild war. Ein bisschen Mitgefühl und Trost konnten manchmal Wunder bewirken, wenn es darum ging Informationen zu erhalten. Er wusste, dass man heutzutage vorsichtig sein musste. Ein freundschaftliches Schulterklopfen zu viel und schon hatte man eine Klage wegen Belästigung am Hals. In diesem Fall konnte es aber nicht schaden, ein wenig Mitgefühl zu zeigen, denn Mrs. Morgan wirkte, als wäre sie nur einen Wimpernschlag vom totalen Zusammenbruch entfernt und er wollte brauchbare Informationen aus ihr herausholen, bevor es zu spät war.

„Glauben Sie, Sie sind stark genug für eine Aussage, Ma‘am?“

Sie saß für einen Moment regungslos da, nur ihre Schultern zuckten vom unterdrückten Weinen. „Ja“, flüsterte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme. Randell winkte einen der Officers dazu.  
„Bitte erzählen Sie uns, was Sie gesehen haben. Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit.“

Zeitweise unterbrochen von Weinkrämpfen, begann die Frau ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Die Morgans waren begeisterte Jäger kamen schon seit einigen Jahren zur Jagdsaison her. Jedes Mal nahmen sie so viel Wild mit nach Hause, dass sie für den Rest des Jahres ausgesorgt hatten. Dieses Jahr jedoch war das Wetter durchweg sehr schlecht gewesen und die Jagd eher erfolglos.

Also entschieden sie sich abzubrechen und zurück zum Hotel zu fahren. Das war gut vierzig Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang. Als sie ihre Sachen packten, musste Thomas wohl einen jungen Bock entdeckt haben und brachte ihn mit nur einem Schuss zu Strecke. Brenda war damit beschäftigt, das Wild auszunehmen und Thomas packte das Equipment zusammen. Als der Angriff stattfand, stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Mann.

„Tom rief mir etwas zu“, erinnerte sie sich.

„Was hat er gesagt?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. So etwas wie: Verschwinde, hau ab! Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein Waschbär oder ein Fuchs. Es kommt schon mal vor, das Tiere versuchen, die Innereien zu stibitzen. Aber dann….dann fing er an zu schreien. Es war furchtbar….“ Brenda Morgen stoppte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Mein Gewehr war immer noch geladen und ich schnappte es mir. Ich lief einfach los, ohne zu wissen was mich erwartete… und dann… sah ich es.“

„Was sahen Sie?“

Sie hob den Blick und sah Randell das erste Mal direkt in die Augen. In ihrem Blick konnte er das pure Grauen erkennen. „Den Teufel!“

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, packte sie ihn heftig am Arm. „Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken und… nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Es war der Teufel, der Teufel von New Jersey! Ich habe diese Geschichten selbst nie geglaubt, aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Es stand auf seinen Hinterbeinen und schlug auf Tom ein. Das Monster hat ihn aufgeschlitzt und er konnte ihm nicht entkommen, er hatte keine Chance, verstehen Sie? Er konnte nicht entkommen … oh, mein Gott … Warum?“

Randell erhob sich und ließ die Rettungskräfte ihre Arbeit tun. Die Türen des Krankenwagens schlossen sich hinter Mrs. Morgen, die nun vollkommen die Fassung verloren hatte. Etwas Sinnvolles aus ihr herauszuholen war nun unmöglich. Vielleicht würde er es später nochmal versuchen. Im Krankenhaus, wenn man ihr etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben hatte.

Als er sich wieder der Leiche zuwenden wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln ein ziviles und sehr auffälliges Fahrzeug den schmalen Zufahrtsweg herauf fahren. Es war ein silbernes Monster. Teuer und vornehm, ein Auto, das Randall nur aus alten Filmen kannte.

„Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm. Wer hatte denn diesen Wagen durchgelassen? Heute Mittag würden Köpfe rollen. Er eilte im Laufschritt zu der holperigen Straße und stellte sich in den Weg. Der Wagen stoppte augenblicklich und ein Mann in einem maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzug kam zum Vorschein. Er war eine genauso ungewöhnliche Erscheinung wie sein Gefährt. Dünn, groß mit feingeschnittenen, ja fast aristokratisch anmutenden Gesichtszügen. Er war nicht älter als Ende dreißig und sein Teint wirkte alles andere als gesund. Der Mann war blass, die Haut so hell, dass sie fast die Farbe von weißem Marmor hatte. Das weiß-blonde Haar trug er streng nach hinten gekämmt.

Ohne ein Wort schlenderte er an Randall vorbei bis zu dem Absperrband. Mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen blieb er stehen und ließ den Blick über die Waldlichtung und die Leiche schweifen.

„He, Sie! Bleiben Sie stehen!“ Randalls Hand wanderte automatisch zu seiner Waffe. Plötzlich stieg ein weiterer Mann aus dem Auto. Er blickte sich verschlafen um und wirkte etwas desorientiert. Als er Randall erblickte, warf er ihm ein gequältes Lächeln zu.

„Tut mir Leid, Sheriff. Wir haben versucht, Sie zu erreichen. Hier draußen scheint es mit dem Handyemfang nicht weit her zu sein. Agent Pendergast wollte nicht länger warten und … da sind wir.“

„Agent ..wer?“ Randall wurde langsam ärgerlich. Was waren das für bizarre Typen?

Der Mann in dem Maßanzug kam zu ihnen und holte eine Marke aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts, die ihn als Agenten Pendergast vom FBI auswies. Nun kramte auch der andere seinen Ausweis aus der Hosentasche. Ebenfalls vom FBI, allerdings vom lokalen, Agent Kittredge.

„FBI? Verdammt noch mal, ihr Jungs wisst wirklich, wie man einen Kino reifen Auftritt hinlegt.“ Niemand lachte und Randalls Laune wurde noch schlechter, als sie so wie so schon war. Er streckte Agent Pendergast die Hand hin, doch dieser deutete nur eine elegante Verbeugung an, die von seinem Partner mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Er zog seine Hand zurück und steckte sie wieder in die Tasche seiner Windjacke.

„Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Pendergast?“

„Oh, ich benötige zurzeit keine Hilfe von Ihnen. Ich möchte mir lediglich den Mordschauplatz ansehen.“ Auch die Stimme des Mannes war eine Überraschung. Nur zu deutlich konnte Randall den honigsüßen, weichen Akzent der Südstaaten heraushören. Möglicherweise kam er aus Georgia oder Louisiana.

„Unser Team von der Spurensicherung ist bereits vor Ort. Fragen Sie einfach.“

„Vielen Dank, aber ich ziehe es vor, meine eigenen Untersuchungen zu machen. Möglicherweise suchen wir nicht nach denselben Hinweisen.“

Randall wandte sich verständnislos zu dem anderen Agenten. “Wie darf ich das verstehen?“

Kitterdge warf einen Blick zu Pendergast hinüber. Dieser hatte sich bereits auf den Weg zu der Leiche gemacht und kroch auf allen vieren durch das nasse Gras. Seine Nasenspitze berührte fast den Boden und er starrte konzentriert vor sich hin. Randall frage sich insgeheim, ob der Agent kurzsichtig war, oder wirklich die Möglichkeit bestand, dass die Forensiker etwas übersehen hatten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich darüber sprechen darf. Agent Pendergast hat … er hat den Verdacht, dass es sich um eine religiös orientierte Gruppe handelt, die von New York aus agiert.“  
„Eine Gruppe? Mein Gott, etwa ein Satanskult?“

Kittredge schluckte schwer und wich seinem Blick aus. „Pendergast hat den Verdacht, dass einige der Gruppenmitglieder entkommen sind und hier in den Wäldern Unterschlupf gefunden haben.“

Ein Kult also! Randall spuckte aus und dachte darüber nach. Dieser Waldabschnitt erstreckte sich 1.700 Quadratmeilen über den Süd-Osten New Jersey. Schon seit der Kolonialzeit hatte sich dieser Abschnitt als beliebtes Refugium für Menschen herausgestellt, die lieber verschwunden bleiben wollten. Verbrecher auf der Flucht, Fanatiker und andere Abtrünnige – alle waren zwischen den alten Eichen, Pinien und Zedern verschwunden und hatten ihre eigenen bizarren Kommunen gebildet, gut abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt. Und es war zum größten Teil ihre Schuld, dass sich Legenden wie der Teufel von New Jersey immer noch hielten.

Teufel und FBI-Agenten. Der Sheriff sah ‚simpel und einfach‘ in weite Ferne rücken.

„Das denkt er also?“, fragte Randall und beobachtete skeptisch, wie Pendergast auf über den Rasen robbte und offensichtlich einer nicht sichtbaren Spur zu folgen schien. Er war sich fast sicher, dass der Typ tatsächlich am Boden schnüffelte wie ein gottverdammter Bluthund. Die Leute von der Spurensicherung und seine Officers standen wie angewurzelt da und verfolgten das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel. „Und was ist Ihre Meinung, Mr. Kittredge?“

Der Agent kniff die Lippen zusammen und sagte kein Wort. Es war klar, dass er nie ein schlechtes Wort über einen Kollegen verlieren würde, egal wie verrückt dieser sich aufführte. Allerdings konnte man am Gesicht des Mannes erkennen, dass er alles lieber tun würde, als dem New Yorker Agenten zur Seite zu stehen. Da war was im Busch, das war klar.

Wenn Pendergast sich hier wie ein Spürhund aufführen musste, war es wohl besser, ihn an die Leine zu legen. Randall schlenderte zu dem Mann hinüber, der nun still wie eine Statur auf dem nassen Gras kauerte. Lediglich die Finger seiner rechten Hand zitterten leicht. Sein Blick war starr auf einen unbestimmten Punkt unter ihm gerichtet, was vielleicht zu erklären gewesen wäre, wenn er für einen schwierigen Schuss gezielt hätte, oder einen Verdächtigen entdeckt hatte. Aber der Agent starrte lediglich auf einen Fleck Erde, auf dem weder Fußspuren, Blut noch andere Spuren zu sehen waren.

Schließlich ging er in sicherem Abstand zu Pendergast in die Hocke und räusperte sich. „Wenn ich Sie kurz stören dürfte…“

Pendergast’s Kopf fuhr ruckartig in die Höhe und Randall verlo vor Schreck über die plötzliche Bewegung fast das Gleichgewicht. Die Augen des Mannes irrten in einem irren Zickzack Muster hin und her, als würden sie etwas verfolgen, dass Randall einfach nicht sehen konnte, oder das vielleicht pure Einbildung war. Zu allem Überfluss bildete sich an Pendergast’s Mundwinkel ein dünnes Rinnsal aus Blut. Zusammengefasst wirkte der Mann zunehmend irre.

Der Sheriff kam auf die Füße und rief nach Kittredge.

Grade als dieser zu ihnen herüber gelaufen kam, schoss Pendergast’s Hand durch die Luft, um das Unsichtbare Ding zu fangen. Dann kippte er langsam vornüber, fiel mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Waldboden und regte sich nicht mehr.

Plötzlich passierte alles auf einmal. Kittredge winkte den Sanitätern zu und alle rannten wild durcheinander. Pendergast wurde auf eine Trage gehievt zu einem der Krankenwagen getragen. Mit Blaulicht und Sirenen brauste der Wagen davon und niemand fragte sich auch nur für eine Minute, was Pendergast wohl entdeckt haben mochte.

\---


	2. Three men make a tiger

**2\. Kapitel – Three men make a tiger**

\-------------------------------------

  
_So the doctors came on the evening train with their flasks, and their caskets, and vials._  
 _‘Mass psychosis’ was the diagnosis. So we all chased our checks and went wild._

  
_– Squirrel Nut Zippers, ‚La Grippe‘_

\-------------------------------------

 

„Ich bin gegen meinen Willen hier“, war das erste, was der Patient von sich gab, als Dr. House den Behandlungsraum betrat.

„Willkommen im Club. Es gibt sogar Jacken“, murmelte der Diagnostiker.

Nicht nur, das House die ihm aufgebrummten Klinikstunden unter seiner Würde fand, sie waren zudem auch noch langweilig und schienen eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Es gab zwar gelegentlich den einen oder anderen amüsanten Fall. Zum Beispiel der Teenager, der sich sein Handy mit Vibrationsalarm in den Hintern gesteckt hatte, aber ansonsten waren diese Stunden nichts weiter als eine Aneinanderreihung von Triefnasen, Hypochondern und Idioten. Schuld daran waren Google und Wikipedia.

Wenn er jemals dem Erfinder von wrongdiagnosis.com begegnen sollte, würde es ihm sicher nicht schwer fallen, dem Kerl eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung zuzufügen. Man wische sich den Hintern ab und es ist Blut am Toilettenpapier? Vielleicht eine simple Analfissur, oder – und hier ließ House in Gedanken ein dramatisches Musikintermezzo erklingen – Darmkrebs. Natürlich hielt sich jeder, der in der Lage war Google zu benutzen dafür bemächtigt Diagnosen zu stellen, die die Tendenz zu unheilbaren Krankheiten hatten. Kein Wunder, denn die Menschheit hatte in House‘ Augen einen angeborenen Sinn zum Melodramatischen und einen schlechten Sinn von Verhältnismäßigkeiten.

Dieser Bursche hier war allerdings keiner von den Panik schiebenden Dauerkranken. Das sah House sofort. Er hatte auf dem Untersuchungstisch Platz genommen. Sein teurer makelloser schwarzer Anzug musste wohl jedem das Gefühl geben, seit Tagen das gleiche abgenutzte T-Shirt zu tragen, was auf House durchaus zutraf.

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Ein bisschen zu viel Gänseleber beim Yachtklub Treffen? Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich schon für Ihre Beerdigung herausgeputzt, das ist natürlich sehr motivierend.“

Der Mann blieb regungslos. Um genau zu sein, war sein Gesicht vollkommen emotionslos und unlesbar. Nur seine silbergrauen Augen verrieten einen milden Widerwillen gegen die Gesellschaft, in der er sich befand. Da fehlten nur noch ein paar spitze Ohren und jeder Casting-Direktor würde Mr. Spock oder den König der Elfen in ihm erkennen.

House warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Aufnahmeformulare. Dieser AXL Pendergast - hatte er wirklich drei Vornamen angegeben oder war er einfach ein Guns N‘ Roses Fan? - war bei der Untersuchung eines Tatortes zusammengebrochen. Er war kein Cop, sondern ein Special Agent des FBI. Das ließ die Sache interessant werden. Seine Kollegen hatten einen Krankenwagen gerufen und er war mit hohem Fieber, starken Kopfschmerzen und einem Ausschlag eingeliefert worden.

Nach ein paar Fragen gab der Patient dann widerwillig und mit leiser, aber klarer Stimme zu, dass er schon vor ein paar Tagen leichtes Fieber, Muskelschmerzen und Schüttelfrost gehabt hatte.

  
„Und Sie dachten, das die Beschwerden von allein wieder verschwinden würden?“

„So war es, die Symptome verschwanden. Ich stehe zurzeit unter großer Anspannung, Doktor. Selbst ein ausgeglichener und gut geschulter Mensch ist nicht vollkommen frei von psychischem und physischem Stress.“ Pendergast drehte den Kopf kaum merklich, um eine Wandtafel mit Hautausschlägen zu begutachten. „Ich konnte einige beschwerdefreie Tage genießen, bis ich gestern wieder mit leichtem Fieber und dem Ausschlag aufwachte und als ich heute Morgen meine Zähne putzte, konnte ich einen metallischen Geschmack wahrnehmen.“

House machte eine ungeduldige Bewegung. „Lassen Sie mich den Ausschlag sehen.“

Der Mann rollte einen seiner Hemdsärmel hoch. Obwohl Pendergast extrem schlank war, konnte House gut definierte Armmuskeln erkennen, die nichts mit den Anabolika schluckenden Fitnesscenter Typen gemein hatten. Auch die sichtbaren Venen wirkten wie die eines Athleten. Allerdings lag sein Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Ausschlag. Auf der Papierweißen Haut sah es fast so aus, als hätte jemand mit pinker Farbe winzige sternförmige Kleckse auf die Arme es Agenten gemalt.

House ließ sich zu einer Reihe üblicher, aber unnötiger Untersuchungen hinreißen, und leuchtete seinem Patienten abschließend mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in die Augen. Als der Lichtstrahl frontal auf Pendergast’s Augen gerichtet wurde, zuckte dieser zurück und blinzelte mit schmerzerfüllter Miene. House konnte sehen, dass die silbrig-blaue Iris kurz eine rötliche Färbung annahm.

„Normalerweise wäre ich ohne Unterbrechung mit meinen Ermittlungen fortgefahren“, erklärte Pendergast ohne Ärger in der Stimme, obwohl er durchaus mitbekommen musste, das House‘ Vorgehensweise mehr als fragwürdig war. „Dummerweise bemerkte einer meiner Kollegen mein Zahnfleischbluten und als ich nach einigen Minuten aus einer leichten Ohnmacht erwachte, hatte er bereits vor Ort befindliche Sanitäter damit beauftragt, mich in eine Klinik zu befördern.“

‚Leichte Ohnmacht, der Typ hat Nerven‘, dachte House. Dem Aufnahmebericht zufolge hatte Pendergast kurz vor dem Zwischenfall ein beunruhigendes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Er war auf allen vieren über den Boden gekrochen und hatte an der Erde geschnüffelt. Dann hatte er nach etwas in der Luft gegriffen, war dann mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden gefallen und für mehrere Minuten nicht ansprechbar gewesen.

„Ihr Glück, dass der Kollege nicht lange gefackelt hat. Jeder Ohnmachtsanfall sollte untersucht werden und Ihre anderen Symptome lassen mich nach Meningokokken denken.“

„Eine bakterielle Infektion des Blutes?“ Pendergast sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wichtiger ist die Tatsache, dass die Hirnhaut angegriffen wird, aber um ehrlich zu sein, kommt noch etwas anderes in Frage. Schon mal was vom Dengue Fieber gehört?“

Pendergast runzelte die Stirn. „Soweit ich informiert bin, ist das eine Tropenkrankheit, die von Moskitos übertragen wird.“

„Es gibt zwei Spezies, die die Krankheit übertragen können. Man findet sie in Mexiko und dem Süden der USA: Aedes aegypti und Aedes albopictus.“

„Ich habe mich seit dem Sommer in New York aufgehalten und bin erst vor ein paar Wochen hier her gekommen um die Ermittlungen an einem Fall aufzunehmen.“

Nun war es an House, die Stirn zu runzeln. Die Inkubationszeit von Dengue war sehr gering, was bedeutete, das Pendergast hier in New Jersey gebissen worden war, wenn es sich hierbei überhaupt um das Tropenfieber handelte. Meningokokken passten auf der anderen Seite nach der Anamnese einfach nicht mehr ins Bild.

Er entschied sich, weiter zu stochern. Schließlich war es sein Job, herauszufinden, was seinem Patienten fehlte und wie er ihn heilen konnte. Pendergast‘s Job bestand darin, still zu liegen, die Klappe zu halten und sich heilen zu lassen.

„Wie auch immer. Wenn es bakteriell bedingt ist, sollten wir es mit einem Breitspektrum Antibiotikum in den Griff bekommen. Ich werde Sie zur Bobachtung hier behalten bis die Laborwerte…“

Pendergast schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich muss arbeiten, Doktor House. Ich fürchte ich kann nicht länger bleiben.“

„Niemand ist unersetzlich, außer Hendrix und Sie sind nicht Hendrix.“

„Wollen Sie die Verantwortung für einen weiteren Mord übernehmen?“

House blickte überrascht auf. Ein Mord? Natürlich, welche andere Erklärung gab es für einen Agenten des FBI, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Wäldern von New Jersey herumzuschnüffeln. Doch dann ging ihm auf, dass das FBI niemals und vor allen Dingen nicht so bereitwillig Einzelheiten über eine laufende Mordermittlung preisgeben würde. Pendergast versuchte eindeutig, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen.

Der Kerl hatte ein Talent für Täuschungsmanöver und House hätte ihm gerne dazu gratuliert, wenn es nicht ein Risiko für die Gesundheit seines Patienten bedeutet hätte. Außerdem brannte er darauf , diesem eingebildeten Kerl eine Lektion zu erteilen, schließlich war er hier das Alphatier und er ließ sich nicht ungestraft ans Bein pinkeln. Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatte House noch ein Ass im Ärmel.

  
House rückte ein wenig näher, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Mein guter Agent Pendergast, Sie stehen offensichtlich unter Schock. Sie können nicht klar denken oder sinnvolle Entscheidungen treffen. Ehrlich gesagt befürchte ich, dass Sie nicht im vollen Besitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte sind. Ich werde Sie gegen Ihren Willen hierbehalten müssen, zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.“

„Das ist illegal“, sagte Pendergast mit Nachdruck.

„Sie können es anfechten. Los, rufen Sie Ihre Anwälte an.“ House zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und warf es neben Pendergast auf die Liege. Dieser stand auf und geriet augenblicklich ins Straucheln.

„Unzureichendes Blutvolumen“, erklärte House fröhlich und griff nach dem Arm des Agenten, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Dieser zuckte unter seinem Griff zusammen. „Sehen Sie Pendergast, Sie können sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ich brauche Sie also weder zu fesseln noch zu knebeln.“

Pendergast warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und House spürte, die sich die Muskeln im Arm des Mannes anspannten. Kurz wirkte es so, als würde der Agent etwas tun wollen, was ihm bestimmt eine Sicherheitsverwahrung eingebrockt hätte, doch dann ließ er sich widerstandslos von House aus dem Behandlungszimmer führen.

 

\---

 

Vierzig Minuten später hatte House sein Team um sich versammelt. Obwohl er es niemals zugegeben hätte, störte ihn etwas an diesem Fall. Der neue Patient faszinierte ihn auf unerklärliche Weise genau so sehr, wie er ihn nervte.

„Also, warum sind wir hier?“ Foreman lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es ist Dengue. Der Ausschlag sagt alles, House.“

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider gibt es da eine Tatsache, die Ihr süßes kleines Märchen vielleicht zerstören könnte. Der Patient hat keine Reisen unternommen, die ihn in Dengue - Gebiete geführt haben. Wo soll er sich infiziert haben?“

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?“ Chase musterte seine Finger. „Vielleicht kann er es uns nur nicht sagen. Er ist doch ...“

„Er kann es uns nicht sagen? Ist er etwa auch noch taubstumm?“

Foreman, der Pendergast bis jetzt noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fing Camerons Blick ein.

 _Auch?_ , fragte er lautlos.

 _Al-bi-no_ , antwortete Cameron.

Foreman runzelte die Stirn. _Was_?

 _Al-bi-no_ , versuchte sie es erneut.

„Was Cameron Ihnen mitteilen möchte ist, dass der Mann ein Albino ist. Typ OCA 2, auch grau-äugiger Albinismus genannt. Genug Pigmentierung, um nicht zum Außenseiter zu werden, aber nicht genug, als dass man sagen könnte, er sei ein Sonnenkind.“

„Eigentlich sieht er sehr gut aus“, protestierte Cameron halblaut.

„Man könnte sagen, er ist wie ein reinrassiger Hund. Sein Familienstammbaum lässt die Hapsburg Familie aussehen wie Promenadenmischungen.“

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, es gab innerhalb seiner Familie Fälle von Inzucht?“, wollte Foreman wissen. „Albinismus entsteht nicht zwingend durch Inzucht. Überhaupt muss kein genetischer Defekt vorliegen.“

House winkte ab. „Ja, ja ich weiß.“

„Was ich eigentlich meinte, ist, dass er vom FBI kommt. Vielleicht hat er Undercover gearbeitet und darf nicht darüber sprechen.“ Alle sahen Chase an, aber niemand wollte diesen Faden aufnehmen.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst: Was denken Sie?“

„Meningokokken“, antwortete Foreman mit Überzeugung.

„Wenn Sie mir nicht erklären können, wo Pendergast hier eine Dengue-Mücke herbekommen haben soll, stimme ich Foreman zu“, sagte Chase und auch Cameron nickte zustimmend.

„Schon mal was von ‚Three Men Make a Tiger‘ gehört? Nein? Irgendein alter chinesischer Kaiser hat sich das ausgedacht. Wenn ein Mann behaupten würde, einen Tiger auf einem Marktplatz zu sehen, dann würde man ihn wohl als irre bezeichnen oder ihn der Lüge bezichtigen. Wenn aber zwei Männer den Tiger gesehen hätten, hört es sich schon glaubhafter an, räumt aber nicht alle Zweifel aus. Aber stellen Sie sich vor, drei Männer würden unabhängig voneinander dasselbe über den Tiger berichten. Man würde ihnen glauben, egal wie abwegig die Idee eines Tigers auf einem Markt ist."

Cameron seufzte. „Eins ist klar: Wir alle sind uns einig, dass es eines von beidem ist. Wie sollten ihm einfach Antibiotika geben und abwarten. Wenn es Meningokokken sind, wird sich sein Beschwerdebild schnell bessern und wenn es doch Dengue ist, dann hat es auf jeden Fall nicht geschadet.“

Während die junge Ärztin noch sprach, spürte House seinen Pager vibrieren. Schnell warf House einen Blick auf den kleinen Blickschirm und überflog die Nachricht.

„Ich schätze, wir werden es nie herausfinden. Er ist weg.“

Pendergast war nicht einfach nur entgegen dem ärztlichen Rat gegangen, nein, er war spurlos verschwunden.

 

\---

 

Jetzt, wo Pendergast im Princeton-Plainsboro lag und die Beweismittel des Morgan-Falls in den Händen der Kriminaltechniker waren, wusste Agent Kittredge nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte.

Aus reiner Höflichkeit hatte er Pendergast angeboten, bei ihm zu bleiben, aber dieser hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass das nicht notwendig war. Ein wenig erleichtert hatte Kittredge anschließend versucht, etwas aus dem behandelnden Arzt heraus zubekommen, aber der leicht ungepflegt wirkende Mann mit zerknitterter Kleidung und einem drei-Tage-Bart war wortlos an ihm vorbei gehumpelt und hatte es seinen Untergebenen überlassen, ihn über Pendergast‘s Zustand aufzuklären.

Anscheinend hatte er irgendeine bakterielle Infektion und es war nicht klar, was der Auslöser war. Die Ärzte wollten ihm ein starkes Antibiotikum geben und wenn es doch ein Virus war, konnte man nichts tun, als abzuwarten und es Pendergast so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen. Es würde ein paar Tage dauern, bevor die Laborwerte da sein würden. Jedenfalls bedeutete das, dass Pendergast fürs erste ans Krankenhausbett gefesselt sein würde.

Er hatte sofort das FBI über den Stand der Dinge informiert und einen letzten Blick nach Pendergast geworfen. Nachdem er arrangiert hatte, dass man Pendergasts Gepäck ins Krankenhaus schickte, hatte er sich entschieden noch einmal zum Tatort zu fahren.

Die Fahrt in den Wald kostete ihn eine Stunde und war wesentlich unkomfortabler als in Pendergast’s Rolls Royce. Das Monstrum von einem Auto wirkte vielleicht auf den ersten Blick antik, aber der Agent hatte den Wagen modernisiert.

Kittredge hatte sich vor einem Jahr eine alte Harley Knucklehead gekauft und verbrachte jede freie Minute mit der Restaurierung. Er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, mit einem Gespräch über Oldtimer das Eis zu brechen, aber Pendergast hatte nicht angebissen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er Kittredge die gesamte Zeit über ignoriert. Sie hatten seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen kaum mehr als zwei Worte miteinander gewechselt. Der Mann war einfach aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und hatte sich nicht mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln oder Erklärungen aufgehalten, bevor er Kittredge einfach mitgeschleift hatte  
Kittredge konnte diesen arroganten Kerl nicht ausstehen. Es war klar, dass Pendergast die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm als notwendiges Übel empfand. Es hatte ihn unglaubliche Mühe gekostet, dem wortkargen Mann Informationen über den Fall zu entlocken und er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob Pendergast ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte oder seine Theorie mit dem mörderischen Kult aus New York ernst meinte.

Es gab keine Akten darüber und Kittredge war sich mittlerweile fast sicher, dass Pendergast gar nicht in offizieller Mission hier war.

Natürlich hatte er von den Kopfgeldjäger-Morden gehört. Die Nachrichten hatten rund um die Uhr nichts anderes mehr gesendet, doch dann war irgendeine blonde Millionenerbin als vermisst gemeldet worden und in Argentinien hatte ein Erdrutsch eine Stadt unter sich begraben.

Wo genau war nun aber die Verbindung zwischen den Morden in New York und dem, was hier in New Jersey geschehen war?

Als Pendergast auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, hatte Morgan noch gelebt. Es wirkte fast so, als hätte der Agent den Mord an Morgan irgendwie vorausgesehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass irgendetwas passieren würde und hatte einfach nur abgewartet. Ein arrogantes Medium im Maßanzug. Kittredge musste über seine imaginäre Karikatur lachen.

Das verrückte war, das der Mann offenbar gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Denn schließlich hatte die Spurensicherung nichts gefunden, was ihnen einen Hinweis auf den Möder verschafft hätte. Es gab keine Fingerabdrücke, Haare oder Hautpartikel. Nur Fell, Blut und Fleischstücke von dem Rehbock, den Morgan geschossen hatte. Am Tatort gab es eine Menge Spuren von den Morgans und einige Hufabdrücke vom Wild, aber das war auch schon alles. Es war, als wäre Thomas Morgan von etwas niedergemetzelt worden, dass nicht von dieser Welt war, von etwas Übernatürlichem. Einem Geist?

Brenda Morgan war immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass der Mörder weder Mensch noch Tier war. Sie hatte sogar ein Bild gemalt, das aussah wie eine schlechte Kinderzeichnung und sicher vollkommen nutzlos war. Es zeigte eine Figur mit einem langen Nacken und gebogenen Kopf. Das Wesen hatte dünne Arme, die in messergleichen Krallen endeten. Die Beine hatten eindeutig zu viele Gelenke, um menschlich zu sein und statt Füßen hatte Brenda Hufe gezeichnet.

Kittredge bog auf die kleine Lichtung ab und schaltete den Motor aus. Er wurde nach wie vor das Gefühl nicht los, dass Pendergast trotz seines ekelhaften Benehmens und seinen unorthodoxen Ermittlungsmethoden an etwas dran gewesen war, vielleicht sogar eine heiße Spur gefunden hatte.

Kittredge stieg aus dem Wagen und blieb still auf der Lichtung stehen. Es war eiskalt und die Winternachmittagssonne tauchte die kahlen Eichen in ein unheimliches rotes Licht. Das gelbe Absperrband flatterte sachte im leichten Wind. Der Teppich aus Laub und Tannennadeln war entfernt worden und alles was ungewöhnlich oder interessant erschien, war eingetütet und etikettiert worden. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu sehen. Er ging zögerlich zu der Stelle, an der Pendergast kollabiert war. Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte er sicher, dass er allein war und ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder. Unsicher begann er an dem Gras zu schnuppern. Wonach hatte der andere Agent wohl gesucht? Der Boden roch nach moderigen Blättern und Tannennadeln.

Das war doch albern. So konnte man keine Beweise oder Indizien finden. Er kam wieder auf die Füße, klopfte sich die Hose ab und wischte sich die Hände mit einem Taschentuch sauber. Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Etwa den Geruch nach Schwefel, der an den Hufen des Jersey-Teufels haftete? Was für ein Quatsch.

Bevor der Mord geschah, hatte er mehrere Tage in Bibliotheken und historischen Vereinen zugebracht und die Wände angestarrt, während Pendergast Stunden damit vergeudet hatte, alte Pläne und Landkarten zu studieren. Er hatte mehrmals seine Hilfe angeboten doch der andere hatte das höflich, aber bestimmt abgewiesen. Also hatte er keine Ahnung, was Pendergast gesucht oder gefunden hatte. Konnte es sein, das der Typ nur die Zeit bis zu dem Mord totschlagen wollte, oder gab es da tatsächlich einen Zusammenhang?

Wenn der Agent nicht in staubigen Büchern blätterte, rannte er in jeden verdammten Nippes Laden, um sich Bücher über den Jersey-Teufel zu kaufen. Das fand Kittredge etwas enttäuschend. Er hatte ihm mehr Geschmack zugetraut, aber Pendergast schien wohl einen Fox Mulder Komplex zu haben.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich müde und erschöpft. Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und eine bitterkalte Böe fegte durch die Bäume. Kittredge spürte, wie seine Nase von der Kälte taub wurde.

Alles was er wollte, war endlich nach Hause zu fahren und nach einer warmen Dusche vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen oder vielleicht noch eine Weile an der Harley zu schrauben. Es gab einfach keine nachweisbare Verbindung zwischen dem Mord und den Kopfgeldjägern und somit gab es auch keinen Grund für eine Ermittlung des FBI. Wenn Special Agent Pendergast unbedingt Teufel jagen wollte, musste er das allein tun, sobald er sich von seiner Grippe oder welcher Krankheit auch immer, erholt hatte.

Kittredge überlegte sich grade, wie er die Zusammenarbeit mit Pendergast auf einen anderen Agenten abwälzen konnte, als der Wind für einen Moment nachließ und ein lautes Rascheln ertönte.

Er spürte, wie augenblicklich Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss und ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Er griff nach seiner Waffe und zielte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er musste zurück zum Auto, und zwar schnell und vorsichtig. Er zwang sich, ruhig und langsam zu gehen, während er das dichte Gebüsch im Auge behielt. Kittredge wusste nicht viel über Bären, aber war es nicht so, dass sie um diese Jahreszeit ihren Winterschlaf hielten? Konnten Bären Angst riechen? Er merkte, dass er schwitzte. Trotz der beißenden Kälte rann ihm nun der Schweiß die Schläfen entlang. Jedes Tier in diesem Wald würde seine Angst mit Sicherheit 10 Meilen gegen den Wind wittern.

Es war bestimmt nur ein Waschbär, oder ein kleines unschuldiges Eichhörnchen. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Er war schon fast beim Auto. Wenn er jetzt die Hand ausstreckte, würde er die Tür öffnen können … doch dann blieb er mit dem Schuh an einer Baumwurzel hängen. Er geriet ins Stolpern und stürzte schließlich rückwärts auf den klammen kalten Waldboden.

Etwas Großes, Dunkles löste sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und trat auf die Lichtung hinaus. Kittredge lag auf der kalten Erde und sein Gehirn konnte nicht verarbeiten, was er sah. Eine Kreatur, die so grauenhaft wirkte, dass seine Augen sich weigerten, zu lange bei einem grotesken Detail zu verweilen. Es hatte eine menschliche Statur, aber das Erscheinungsbild war das eines Tieres. Ähnlich einer Ziege … oder doch eines Affen. Reptilienartig, vielleicht.

Auf jeden Fall war es groß, etwa acht Fuß hoch und es stand auf seinen nach hinten gewinkelten Hinterbeinen. Ein langer rattenartiger Schwanz, der mit borstigem Haar bedeckt war, wischte rhythmisch über den Boden. Feurig rot-goldene Augen starrten auf ihn hinab. Große muskulöse Arme hoben sich in die Höhe, ein dichtes zotteliges, verfilztes Fell hüllte den unförmigen Körper ein. Dort, wo Hände hätten sein sollen, blitzten scharfe Klauen im letzten Sonnenlicht auf und dann packte es zu.

Plötzlich begriff Kittredge, was grade passierte und eine unheimliche Klarheit legte sich über die vorangegangene Panik. Er sah, wie sein Arm sich hob, die Waffe auf den Angreifer gerichtet. Er versuchte auf den Punkt zwischen diesen roten, leeren Augen zu zielen und sein Finger legte sich auf den Abzug…

 

\---

 

Wilson lehnte am Tresen der Aufnahme und flirtete indirekt mit den Krankenschwestern, die ihm förmlich an den Lippen hingen. Er war grade dabei die neusten Neuigkeiten zusammenzufassen.

„House muss fuchsteufelswild sein, nachdem was …“

Plötzlich rempelte ihn jemand unsanft an und knuffte ihm wenig liebevoll gegen die Schulter. „Lass den Teufel aus dem Spiel“, sagte House hinter ihm. Er griff nach Wilsons Krawatte und zwang ihn so, ihm in sein eigenes Büro zu folgen. „Was soll das? Du lästerst mit den Schwestern über deinen besten Freund? Ich schätze, ich muss dich jetzt aus meinem Testament streichen.“

Wilson wusste, das House selbst als eine der größten Klatschtanten der Klinik galt und er war klug genug, ihm vorübergehend ein schlechtes Gewissen vorzuspielen, bis sich die Bürotür hinter den beiden Freunden schloss.

„Komm schon, House! Du weißt genau, dass du selbst schuld bist. Du hast kein Problem damit, deine Patienten im Dunklen tappen zu lassen, oder ihnen ständig zu widersprechen. Selbst wenn sie ausflippen und dich mit deinem eigenen Stock vermöbeln oder du den Hass ihrer Angehörigen auf dich ziehst, scheint dich das nicht weiter zu kratzen. “

House verzog das Gesicht. Die Sache mit dem Stock war nichts, woran er gerne erinnert wurde.

„Aber dieser Typ gaukelt dir vor, mitzuspielen und dann macht er sich aus dem Staub, ohne dass du sein Problem lösen konntest. Das muss dich fertig machen.“

„Falsch. Es macht ihn fertig. Vielleicht bringt es ihn sogar um.“

House ließ sich einen der bequemen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und tippte gedankenverloren mit dem Stock gegen die Tischkante.

„Was steht da an meiner Tür?“

House hob missmutig den Kopf und blickte auf die Tür aus Milchglas. „Egolokno.“

Wilson ignorierte die Provokation. „Und was tut so einer?“

„Sberk behandeln?“

„Genau, und dein Gemeinagent hat keinen Krebs. Also warum bist du hier und schlägst Dellen in meinen Tisch? Er hat entweder Meningokokken oder Dengue und wenn er sich nicht bald behandeln lässt, wird er sich da draußen Frostbeulen und eine Unterkühlung einbrocken.“

Demenz. Du hast Demenz vergessen. Der Typ ist ein Idiot. Warum sonst sollte er sich meinen fürsorglichen Händen entziehen wollen?“

„Nachdem, was ich gehört habe, trifft diese Diagnose nicht ganz zu und scheint eher eine Wahrvorstellung deinerseits zu sein. House, der Mann ist erwachsen, er ist sich sicher über die Risiken bewusst, die er eingeht. Treib es nicht zu weit. Die Anwälte haben schon genug um die Ohren, seit du deinen letzten Fall gelöst hast. Eine unbegründete Zwangseinweisung ist da vielleicht nicht die beste Idee.“

House ging auf diesen Seitenhieb nicht ein. „Pah, du sprichst hier mit dem ehemaligen Champion des Debattierklubs! Schau dir das hier an.“ Er zog ein Bündel mit Broschüren und dünnen Heftchen aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und warf sie auf Wilsons Schreibtisch. Sie waren alle auf dieselbe Größe gefaltet worden und auf einigen standen handgeschriebene Anmerkungen in kleiner, aber akkurater und wohlgeformter Schrift.

„Wie es aussieht, ist er ein Devel-Fan und ich meine nicht die Hockeymannschaft.“

„Also ich glaube nicht, das sein Interesse am lokalen Bigfoot ein Anzeichen für Demenz ist.“

„Wir sprechen hier doch nicht von einer kleinen Liebelei, sondern von einer Überzeugung.“ House beugte sich nach vorne und senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Ich habe unseren Freund Pendergast gegoogelt, wenn das überhaupt sein richtiger Name ist. Da ist absolut nichts zu finden, bis auf einen Link zu dem Buch über die Museumsmorde vor ein paar Jahren. Sein Name erscheint in der Danksagung.“

Wilson betrachtete die Prospekte auf seinem Tisch. „Du meinst also, Pendergast hält den Teufel von New Jersey für ein Tier, das tatsächlich da draußen in den Wäldern lebt? Glaubst du, er geht davon aus, dass es den Jäger getötet hat? Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wer von euch beiden zum Psychologen sollte. Komm schon House, lass das den Sicherheitsdienst regeln. Es war deren Schuld, dass Pendergast entwischen konnte.“ Wilson seufzte und massierte sich das Nasenbein. „Weißt du, dein eigentliches Problem ist, das er dich reingelegt hat und du nimmst das persönlich.“

House antwortete nicht, sondern versetzte dem unschuldigen Tisch einen finalen Schlag, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Freund beleidigt ansah. „Dann erklär mir, wie man einen über sechs Fuß großen Albino verlieren kann.“

„In einem Schneesturm?“ Wilson warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen sah man die ersten Schneeflocken aus den graublauen Wolken fallen.

House schnaubte verächtlich. So würde es sicher dem Rettungsteam ergehen, wenn Pendergast sich entschied zurück zum Tatort zu gehen und seine Untersuchungen abzuschließen. Eine Unterkühlung war gar nicht so abwegig und man würde den Agenten vielleicht erst nach dem Winter wiederfinden und zwar in Form eine Schneemumie, die einem Schmelzwasserbach dahintrieb.

„Außer …“ House hob den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten plötzlich vor Tatendrang. „Außer er hat seinen Albinismus kurzzeitig abgelegt.“

„Wiebitte?“

Aber House war schon halb aus der Tür und humpelte im Eilschritt den Flur entlang.

\---


	3. Deviltown

**3\. Kapitel – Deviltown**  
\--------------------------------

 

_I was living in a devil town,_   
_Lived my live in a devil town,_   
_Oh my lord, it really brings me down,_   
_About the devil town_

\- The Groovie Ghoulies, ‘Devil Town’

 

\---------------------------------

 

  
Agent Kittredge starrte wie betäubt auf den Monsterkopf in seinen Händen.

Seine Karriere war vorbei, noch bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Niemand würde ihn jemals wieder ernst nehmen.

Er hatte mit Blut gerechnet und war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sich ein Funkenregen über ihn ergießen würde. Benommen hatte er aus dem nahen Waldstück die Schreie aufgescheuchter Vögel gehört. Aufgebrachte, wütende Schreie…

Und dann stürzte plötzlich eine junge, hochgewachsene Frau mit einem dunklen Pferdeschwanz aus dem Unterholz. Kittredge fühlte sich wie erstarrt, unfähig zu verarbeiten, was soeben geschehen war. Die Frau kniete neben dem Ungeheuer nieder und riss ihm den Kopf ab. Dann griff sie in sein Genick und löste den Pelz entlang seiner Wirbelsäule. Zum Vorschein kam ein verstört und ängstlich dreinblickender junger Mann.

Kittredge traute seinen Augen nicht. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie war er auf die Idee gekommen, es könnte wirklich der Teufel von New Jersey sein? Das Kostüm war zwar besser, als die billigen Dinger, die man in den Souvenir Läden bekam, aber bei weitem nicht so gut, dass man es für eine hochwertige Filmproduktion einsetzen würde. Das Loch in der Latexhaut des Kopfes offenbarte die innenliegende Elektronik, die für die grobe Mimik verantwortlich war. Augenbewegungen, das Zucken der Ohren und das Kräuseln der Lippen. Alles eine simple Illusion, auf die er, ein trainierter Agent des FBI, hereingefallen war. Wenn der Kopf des Mannes tatsächlich hinter dieser Fratze gesessen hätte und nicht im Nacken des Kostüms, wäre das ein weiterer Mord gewesen.

Eine Gruppe von Menschen erschien am Rande der Lichtung. Sie trugen Kameras, Lichter und anderes Zubehör.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine Studentengruppe aus New York war. Sie waren über das Wochenende hergekommen, um ein Filmprojekt fertigzustellen und hatten nichts von dem Mord mitbekommen, bis sie auf die Absperrbänder und Polizisten getroffen waren und weggescheut wurden. In sicherer Entfernung hatten sie gewartet, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.

Die Gruppe hatte ein paar Fotos gemacht und wollte eine letzte Szene aufnehmen, als Kittredges Auto vorgefahren war. Daraufhin waren alle sofort in Deckung gegangen. Nur ihr Monster hatten sie nicht rechtzeitig warnen können.

Nachdem der Schuss gefallen war, hatte natürlich jemand die Polizei verständigt. Nun standen die Studenten in Gruppen zusammen und redeten leise mit den eingetroffenen Beamten.

Das Mädchen hielt weiterhin die Hand ihres Freundes, der am ganzen Körper zitterte und offenbar einen Schock erlitten hatte.

Und er war nicht der einzige. Auch an Kittredge war der Zwischenfall nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.

Er war erst seit gut sieben Monaten beim FBI und hatte bisher nichts anderes getan, als sich durch Papierberge zu arbeiten und den Laufburschen für Pendergast zu spielen. Seine Dienstwaffe hatte er bis zum heutigen Tag noch kein einziges Mal gebraucht.

Der junge Mann weinte nun hemmungslos und wurde von seiner Freundin und einem Sanitäter zu einem Rettungswagen geführt. Er trug immer noch das halb offen stehende Kostüm und seine Füße steckten in leuchtend weißen Turnschuhen.

Gott, das waren ja noch Kinder! Was hatte er nur getan? Kittredge wandte den Blick ab und drehte den Monsterkopf in seinen Händen, als er plötzlich eine Präsenz hinter sich wahrnahm und ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich werde Sie nicht verhaften, Kittredge“, sagte Sheriff Russell mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. „Und das auch nur, weil ich nicht will, dass es schlimmer wird, als es schon ist.“

Kittredge nickte mechanisch. Er fühlte sich irgendwie abgestumpft, als würde ihn das alles gar nichts mehr angehen.

„Sie werden jetzt folgendes tun“, sagte er Sheriff. „Folgen Sie uns zur Wache und …“

Aber Kittredge bekam das Ende des Satzes nicht mehr mit. Es war, als hätte jemand den Sender gewechselt und nun war nur noch statisches Rauschen zu hören. Er beobachtete, wie die Filmgruppe auf die Polizeiwagen verteilt und die Ausrüstung verstaut wurde.

Er sah zurück zum Sheriff und entdeckte, dass das Gesicht des Mannes eine eigenartige purpurne Röte angenommen hatte, wie man sie bei Menschen mit Bluthochdruck erwarten würde. Kittredge begriff, dass er eine Antwort musste, damit man ihn in Ruhe ließ.

„Jemand muss es Special Agent Pendergast sagen“, sagte er schwach.

Der andere sah ihn abfällig an. „Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein. Retten Sie lieber Ihren Arsch, Sie Idiot.“

Russell drehte sich um und schritt davon. Kittredge strengte sich an, ihm zu folgen. Doch dann trat ein Junge auf den Sheriff zu und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Offenbar war es eine Schilderung dessen, was passiert war. Der Junge stellte mit seinen Fingern eine Pistole nach und machte ein erschrocken einfältiges Gesicht. Verunsichert blieb Kittredge stehen.

‚Du kannst meine Rolle gerne haben‘, dachte er verbittert. ‚Ich will sie ohnehin nicht mehr. ‘

Der Kopf des Teufels lag immer noch grinsend im Gras. Keiner der Studenten hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn einzusammeln. Vielleicht war er irreparabel beschädigt, oder die jungen Leute hatten Angst gehabt in Kittredges Nähe zu kommen.

Und wer hatte an dieser Misere Schuld? Pendergast! Seine Besessenheit von diesem Monster hatte Kittredge dazu gebracht, die Fassung zu verlieren. Und was hatte das Theater nun mit dem Mord an Morgan zu tun? Nichts.

Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Pendergast trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Pendergast war wahnsinnig!

Kittredge hob den Kopf und stellte überrascht fest, dass man ihn allein mit dem Monsterkopf und seinem Auto zurückgelassen hatte. Der Platz wirkte unberührt und still, als wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Der Agent holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Er musste sich dem stellen, zum Revier fahren, sich entschuldigen und mit Pendergast sprechen. Je länger er es hinausschob, desto schlimmer würde es werden.

Er wollte sich grade umwenden und gehen, als sich eine raue, schwielige Hand über seinen Mund und seine Nase legte. Ein muskulöser, nackter Arm drückte sich gegen seinen Nacken. Der Angreifer schaffte es trotz heftiger Gegenwehr, ihn ein Stück in das Unterholz hineinzuzerren. Wild um sich schlagend versuchte er, sich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien, aber je mehr er sich bewegte, desto fester packte der andere zu. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und klauenartig gebogene Fingernägel drückten sich in seine Wange, ritzten die Haut auf. Warmes Blut lief seinen Hals hinab.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss der Angreifer Kittredges Kopf in den Nacken. Ein knirschendes Geräusch ertönte, als das Genick brach.

Er war augenblicklich tot.

Der Angreifer ließ den schlaffen Körper des Agenten aus seinen Armen gleiten und trippelte zu dem Plastikkopf, der auf dem Boden lag. Er untersuchte die Glasaugen, zupfte an dem Kunstpelz und staunte über seinen Fund.

 

\---

 

Das Plainsboro Kuriositätenkabinett befand sich in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße. Das war der einzig logische Ort, zu dem Pendergast gehen würde. Der Mann hatte bereits Hefte, Magazine, Broschüren und Ansichtskarten von allen anderen wichtigen Anlaufstellen für Teufel Fans eingesammelt. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das Beste für den Schluss aufgespart und was konnte es besseres geben, als ein kleines privat geführtes Museum, das mit seltsamem Schund gefüllt war.

House verharrte vor dem Schaufenster und bewunderte die ausgefallene und zum Teil recht geschmacklose Ausstellung. Ein Huhn mit sechs Beinen, eine recht anschauliche Nachbildung der Fiji Meerjungfrau und eine eher gewöhnlich aussehende orange-rote Katze in Sphinx Pose. Er drückte seine Nase fast an das Glas, um die Besonderheit des Viehs zu ergründen. Extra Augen, Flügel, oder doch ein parasitärer Zwilling? Plötzlich riss das Tier das Maul auf, gähnte ausgiebig, streckte sich und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz vom Fensterbrett, um dann im Dämmerlicht des Museums zu verschwinden.

House schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er quälte sich die Stufen zum Eingang herauf und bezahlte die fünf Dollar Eintritt. Für einen Samstagmorgen war es ganz schön voll in dem kleinen Museum. Die Medien hatten den Fall von Morgan, dem Jäger ordentlich aufgebauscht und obwohl immer noch nicht offiziell von einem Mord gesprochen wurde, schien es allgemein beschlossene Sache, was oder wer dahinter steckte.

Niemand hatte bis jetzt eine Verbindung zum Teufel von New Jersey hergestellt, aber es häuften sich plötzlich eigenartige Vorfälle. Fußabdrücke und grobe Schneeskulpturen in Vorgärten, zerstörte oder gestohlene Weihnachtsdekoration. Alles alberne Streiche, die immer dann aufkamen, wenn der Teufel in den Köpfen der Leute zu spuken begann.

Das Innere des Museums wirkte eher wie das Wohnhaus eines durchgeknallten Fans. Die Wände waren regelrecht tapeziert mit Postern und Bildern von Freaks und Siamesischen Zwillingen. Ein fischiger Geruch hing in der Luft. House entdeckte die orange Katze unter einem der Ausstellungstische, wo sie Katzenfutter von einer Untertasse naschte.

Der bärtige, etwas verwirrt wirkende Besitzer des Kuriositätenkabinetts schien so viele Besucher nicht erwartet zu haben, war aber fest entschlossen, das Beste daraus zu machen. „Hier entlang, kommen Sie hier entlang“ rief er mit heiserer Stimme. Die Leute folgten ihm zu einem mumifizierten Körper, der in einem Glassarg lag.

„Es ist mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, Ihnen heute und hier die Möglichkeit zu geben, Ihren abgestumpften Geist an geheimnisvollen Mythen und unglaublichen Tatsachen zu ergötzen. Treten Sie näher! Jedermann, der sich gerne gruselt, wird hier auf seine Kosten kommen.“ Der Mann war ein guter Redner und schien genau zu wissen, wie man ein Publikum beeindruckte.

Der Sarg wurde von einem Metallgitter umgeben, das die Besucher daran hindern sollte, mit der Mumie auf Tuchfüllung zu gehen. Natürlich wollte jeder einen Platz in der ersten Reihe ergattern. House kam neben einem Mann mit verspiegelter Sonnenbrille und einem Spiderman-Pflaster an seiner Nase zum Stehen. Auf seiner anderen Seite stand ein Touristenpärchen. Der Ehemann sah sich desinteressiert eine Broschüre an, während seine Frau mit Begeisterung der Geschichte lauschte.

„Sehen Sie, wie die Natur gewaltsam außer Kraft gesetzt wird, durch den widerwärtigen und abstoßenden Fluch, den eine werdende Mutter über ihr ungeborenes Kind ausgesprochen hat“, rief der Besitzer und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Inzwischen waren noch mehr Besucher dazu gekommen. Alle in ihrer besten Samstagskleidung. Grade rechtzeitig, die Samstagsmesse in der nahen Kirche hatte soeben geendet.

„Es ist die schreckliche Geschichte einer grausamen und abnormalen Kreatur, geboren von einer sterblichen Frau. Wenn es hier jemanden gibt, der ein sensibles Gemüt hat, so bitte ich darum, jetzt zu gehen. Diese Geschichte ist nichts für schwache Nerven.“

Die Menge bedachte den Sprecher mit einem hämischen Gelächter, als dieser theatralisch hinter sich griff und mit einem Dimmer das Licht im Raum dämpfte.

„Diese Sage, von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben, hat sich bis heute gehalten und der eine oder andere hat vielleicht schon von der Frau gehört, die in großer Not und Armut lebte und ihr 13. Kind erwartete. Sie war geschwächt durch den Hunger und die schwere Arbeit und sicherlich nicht ganz bei Sinnen, als sie erklärte, dass sie den Teufel unter ihrem Herzen trug … doch genau so war es!“

Mit einer musikalischen Untermalung zog er einen Vorhang zur Seite und offenbarte ein kleines Diorama. Es war nicht größer als zwei nebeneinander gestellte Schuhschachteln und zeigte das innere einer Kleinen ärmlichen Hütte. Eine kleine Puppe lag in einem Bett mit zerwühlten Laken und war mit Blut - eher mit roter Farbe – besudelt. Eine andere Puppe, die die Hebamme darstellte kniete an ihrer Seite und in einer Zimmerecke hockten ein paar Kinder dicht beieinander.

Die Gesichter der Puppen waren kunstvoll gestaltet und blickten ängstlich, ja fast panisch. Ihre kleinen Glasaugen richteten sich ausschließlich auf eine furchtbar entstellte Kreatur, die versuchte, sich hinter dem Ofen zu verstecken. Wer auch immer dieses Monster gestaltet hatte, war ein Genie. Trotz der geringen Größe, war es ein furchteinflößendes kleines Ding mit menschlichen Zügen, ledrigen kleinen Flügeln und klauenartigen Fingern. Der Besitzer drückte auf einer Fernbedienung herum und Licht fiel auf den kleinen Schauplatz, wodurch der Teufel aussah, als würde er sich bewegen.

Das kam sehr überraschend und man hörte anerkennende Laute aus den Reihen der Zuschauer. Nur der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille schien sich nicht für das Spektakel zu interessieren. Er wandte sich ab, um zu den anderen Ausstellungsstücken zu schlendern. House gab ihm mit seinem Stock einen geistesgegenwärtigen Stups zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Schon Verwandte getroffen?“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte der Mann leicht verärgert und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Doch bevor House antworten konnte, begann eine Frau in den vorderen Reihen hysterisch zu schreien. Die Menge wich zurück. Die Leute gerieten nach und nach in Panik und taten alles, um zum Ausgang zu gelangen. House wurde fast von den Flüchtenden umgerissen und hatte alle Mühe, sich gegen den Strom fort zubewegen.

Er reckte den Hals und sah einen Mann, der seinen Kopf ruckartig gegen das Geländer knallen ließ und sich dann wieder aufrichtete. Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund und flog in Tropfen durch die Luft, als der Typ den Kopf in den Nacken riss. Sein gesamter Körper schien sich zu versteifen.

House begriff sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Das war ein sehr klassischer Fall eines epileptischen Krampfanfalls. Der Mann würgte und die Atmung setzte fast komplett aus, als sich der Körper in einem gefährlichen Winkel nach hinten neigte. Sein Gesicht nahm eine gräulich-blaue Farbe an und ein größer werdender nasser Fleck auf seiner Hose zeigte an, dass er seine Muskelkontraktionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Blase hatte sich entleert.

Was für House kristallklar erschien, war für alle übrigen ein mysteriöses Rätsel. Eine alte Dame in einem pastellfarbenen Kostüm und einem unförmigen Hut riss die Arme in die Höhe und schrie: „Das ist das Ende der Zeit! Der Tag ist gekommen, seht das Zeichen Gottes! Preiset Jesus, preiset Jesus!“

House bahnte sich einen Weg zu dem epileptischen Mann. Dieser war gegen das Gitter gestürzt und bekam offensichtlich keine Luft mehr. Blut hatte sich an seinem Mund gesammelt und tropfte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Sein Körper zuckte hilflos, als würde er unter Strom stehen, was für House sehr deutlich einen Übergang in die klonische Phase des Anfalls darstellte.

Die Kirchendamen waren derweil in eine Art Ektase verfallen. Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen und die Gesichter gen Himmel gerichtet. „Preiset den Herren! Er hat uns ein Zeichen gesandt. Betet und ihr werdet gerettet werden.“ Andere stimmten mit ein. „Jesus liebt uns, Gott wird uns erretten!“

All diese gottesfürchtigen Menschen, die auf Nächstenliebe schworen, waren zurückgewichen und sahen seelenruhig dabei zu, wie ein Mitmensch vor ihren Augen einen langsamen Tod starb.

House hatte den schwer übergewichtigen Mann erreicht und zog ihn von dem Geländer herunter. Aber allein war das ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Er entglitt House’ Griff und fiel auf den Boden, wo sein Kopf immer wieder auf den harten Untergrund schlug.

„Pendergast!“, schrie er gegen die Gebete der anderen an und sah sich suchend um. „Kommen Sie her! Stecken Sie dem Typen Ihre Jacke unter den Kopf, sonst bekommt er noch einen Hirnschaden.“

House hätte nur zu gerne ein Foto von dem überraschten Gesicht des Agenten gemacht. Aber Pendergast zögerte keine Sekunde und folgte seiner Anweisung augenblicklich. Er zog sich die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und kämpfte sich aus seiner Jacke, die er zusammengerollt unter den Kopf des zuckenden Mannes stopfte.

„Stecken Sie ihm einen Löffel in den Mund, damit er sich nicht an seiner Zuge verschlucken kann!“, rief jemand.

„Sie sind ein Idiot!“, rief House zurück. „Es ist physisch unmöglich, die eigene Zunge zu verschlucken. Allerdings setzt der Schluckreflex aus, wenn man bewusstlos ist und es besteht die Gefahr, dass er Blut und Erbrochenes in seine Lungen bekommt.“ Zu Pendergast gewandt murmelte er: „Heben Sie seinen Kopf an, damit das Blut abfließen kann und sagen Sie mir, wie sein Puls ist.“

Dieser presste seine schlanken Finger in die Fettrollen am Nacken des Mannes. „Etwas zu schnell, aber stabil.“

„Soweit, so gut. Können Sie sehen, wo das Blut herkommt?“

„Ich denke, er hat sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen.“

House klappte sein Handy auf und wählte 911. „Das wird schon wieder, aber er wird bald aussehen, als wäre er in eine Kneipenschlägerei geraten und der Kehlkopf könnte anschwellen.“

Ein junger Mann mit einem auffälligen T-Shirt stand dicht bei ihnen und filmte mit einer kleinen Handkamera das Spektakel. House bedeutete ihm, sich zu verziehen, aber der Mann blieb wo er war. Der Körper des Epileptikers entspannte sich und er fiel in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand. Der Mann mit der Kamera stutzte. „Ist er tot?“

Glücklicherweise kam der Epileptiker langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er setzte sich ächzend auf und betastete seine Lippe.

„Lobet den Herren!“, ereiferte sich die alte Dame und versuchte an Pendergast vorbei zu kommen, um dem Mann die Hände aufzulegen. Sie wirkte so überglücklich, als hätte sie selbst zur Rettung des Mannes beigetragen. Der Agent hatte Mühe, sie zurück zuhalten.

„Richtiger wäre: Preiset den Arzt.“ House warf der Frau einen bösen Blick zu. „Sind in Ihrer Familie alle so, oder haben Ihre Eltern einfach nur die Zügel schleifen lassen?“

„Ich liebe Jesus!“ Die Frau zog sich entrüstet ein Stück zurück. „Wissen Sie, was er uns lehrt, ist …“

„Wie ein abgestochenes Schwein zu schreien und wie eine Irre durch die Gegend zu rennen, während dieser Mann hier fast gestorben wäre? Vielleicht hätten Sie die Bibel lieber durch ein Erste-Hilfe-Pack ersetzten sollen.“

Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und alle starrten ihn an. Es fehlte nur, dass sie anfingen, wiederzukäuen.

Die Frau machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ich verstehe nicht...“

„Wenn Sie sich etwas weniger mit Jesus und ein bisschen mehr mit Ihrem Umfeld beschäftigen würden, hätten auch Sie erkannt, dass der Mann hier einen epileptischen Anfall hatte. Das hat nichts mit Satan oder Gott zu tun. Es war ein Zufall, gepaart mit grundlegender Dummheit.“

„Cum hoc ergo propter hoc“, sagte Pendergast leise. „Ignorieren Sie sie, Dr. House. Sie sind schlichtweg aufgebracht, weil Sie Jesus die Show gestohlen haben.“

House warf dem Agenten einen prüfenden Blick zu. Hatte Mr. Schneekönig grade einen Witz gerissen?

Um sie herum kamen die Menschen langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Die Kirchendame ließ sich von einer ihrer Mitstreiterinnen trösten und heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht mehr gebraucht werden.“

„Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Doktor. Wir sollten Ihrem Gefühl vertrauen und verschwinden.“

Pendergast deutete auf ein Schild, das einen Notausgang angab. Der Agent bahnte sich mit seinen spitzen Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Menge und House verteilte hinter ihm ein paar subtile Stockhiebe. Dann kamen sie an Jack, dem Alligatormann vorbei und schritten durch einen engen Korridor, der mit handgemalten Bildern von Schimpansen behängt war. Durch eine dicke Stahltür traten sie ins Freie. Es war eine große Erleichterung, das stickige, muffige Museum hinter sich zu lassen und frische Luft zu atmen.

House wandte sich dem Agenten zu und stützte sich auf seinem Stock ab.

„Sehr clever, Pendergast. Ist das etwa Jod-Lösung in Ihrem Haar?“ Pendergast warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber House ließ sich nicht beirren. „Die Sonnenbrille ist allerdings ein bisschen übertrieben. Als ich hinter Ihnen gestanden habe, konnte ich Ihre Augen in der Spieglung der Brillengläser sehen. Sie haben vergessen, sich die Wimpern zu färben. Die Frage ist, wie sie an das Zeug rangekommen sind. Das Krankenhaus hält so was zur Sicherheit der unwissenden Patienten unter Verschluss.“

„Ich denke, die Qualität von Schlössern und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters.“

Pendergast begann den Rest seiner Verkleidung zu entfernen und House staunte nicht schlecht. Der Mann wusste genau, durch welche Mittel und Wege man die Struktur des Gesichtes verändern konnte.

Er hatte Heftklammern zu kleinen Ringen geformt und diese in die Nasenlöcher gesteckt, die dadurch geweitet wurden und der Nase ein vollkommen anderes Aussehen gaben. Auf die Wangen geriebenes Graphit erschuf die Illusion eines dunklen drei Tage Bartes und ein Kaugummi diente als Polstermaterial für das Mundinnere. Das mit Jod gefärbte Haar hatte er anders frisiert. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er es nach hinten gekämmt getragen, doch nun hing es ihm in langen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass House ihn erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannt hatte. Auch das Spiderman Pflaster war ein kluger Schachzug, denn daran würde man sich eher erinnern, als an den Rest des Mannes.

House warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Hauptstraße und den Vordereingang. Der Krankenwagen war bereits eingetroffen und die Menschen kamen beschämt dreinblickend aus dem Museum heraus. Natürlich stürzte sich die Kirchendame sofort auf die Sanitäter, die höflich lächelnd versuchten sie zu ignorieren, während sie dem Epileptiker in den Wagen halfen. Andere Gläubige nahmen sich bei den Händen und begannen leise zu singen.

House schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ist das zu glauben? Fanatisches Kirchenvolk! Und der arme Irre hat sie nur noch mehr angestachelt.“

„Aber, aber. Die Auswahl der Lichteinstellungen hat den Kampfanfall getriggert. Trotzdem kann ich ihren Standpunkt nachvollziehen. Man sollte nie eine motivierte Menschenmasse unterschätzen. Die Leute kamen her und erwarteten den Teufel, obwohl ihnen klar sein musste, dass sie ihn hier nicht finden würden. Die Frage ist warum? Morgans Tod ist zwar rätselhaft, aber kein Grund, um so eine Reaktion hervor zu rufen." Pendergast hielt inne und sah gedankenvoll zum bewölkten Himmel hinauf.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht mehr darüber, Agent Pendergast?“, fragte House mit schneidender Stimme. „Ich weiß, wie das läuft. Dr. Watson haut seine Theorie raus, Sherlock stiehlt sie ihm vor der Nase weg und kann zufällig auch noch beweisen, was er nachgeplappert hat. Also, was ist der Beweis für Ihre Theorie?“

„Ich habe keinen“, antwortete Pendergast mit gespielter Unschuld. „Ich bin wie das Objektiv einer Kamera . Ich sehe die Dinge und nehme die Geschehnisse in mir auf, aber ich habe mir noch keine abschließende Meinung gebildet.“

„Aber Sie werden doch einen Verdacht haben. Warum sonst sind Sie so interessiert an diesem Mord, obwohl es absolut nicht aussieht, als wäre es einer gewesen?“

Pendergast machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. „Sehr scharfsinnig, Doktor. Aber sagen Sie mir, was halten Sie von dem Inhaber dieses … Etablissements?“

Der Mann war eine harte Nuss, selbst für House. „Der hat niemanden getötet. Aber er schürt die Flammen der Dummheit, um seine eigenen Taschen zu füllen. Die Legende aufrecht zu erhalten hat für ihn durchaus Vorteile.“

„Ein Zwischenfall wie dieser wird kaum positive Presse erzeugen.“

„Jede Art der Publicity ist gute Publicity. Haben Sie den Kerl mit der Kamera gesehen? Er hat die gesamte Aktion vom Anfang bis zum Ende in der Kiste.“

„Also gut. Möglicherweise habe ich doch einige Vermutungen. Da Sie nun ebenfalls hier sind, könnte ich Ihren Rat als Mediziner in Anspruch nehmen. Der Leiter dieses Museums hat mir netterweise einige Kopien von diversen Dokumenten angefertigt.“ Pendergast förderte einige Papiere aus seiner Jacke zu tage und hielt sie House hin. „Was halten Sie davon?“

House zögerte. Er war ursprünglich hergekommen, um den Agenten zurück ins Krankenhaus zu befördern und nicht, um sich von ihm als medizinischer Berater einstellen zu lassen.

„Doktor?“, hakte Pendergast nach. „Ihre Meinung?“

House warf einen Blick auf die Kopien. Die Schrift war altertümlich und die Qualität der Dokumente schlecht. Er überflog die erste Seite und musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Interesse geweckt war.

Es ging um die Verurteilung und den Prozess einer Hexe zur Zeit der berüchtigten Hexenprozesse von Salem in Neu England. Die Angeklagte, Mother Leeds, war von dem Farmer John Hollander beschuldigt worden einen Fluch über seine Zuchtschweine ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie waren an der Drehkrankheit erkrankt und zwölf von den vierzehn Tieren waren verendet. Die verbliebenen beiden verloren ihr Augenlicht.

„Dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass ich weder ein Tierarzt, noch ein Inquisitor bin.“

„Und weiter?“

House schwieg, aber Pendergast reichte ihm schon das nächste Blatt. Es war der Haftbefehl gegen Leeds. Diesmal waren die Opfer menschlich.

‚Ihr seid im Namen Ihrer Majestät dazu befugt, Abigail Leeds, Witwe, zu ergreifen und sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen (Dienstag, der siebte Tag im Februar, wenn es zum Mittagsgebet läutet). Sie wird im Namen Ihrer Majestät ketzerischer Tätigkeiten und der Hexerei angeklagt, die zum Tode von Eugene, Rose und Mercy Hollander geführt haben. Diesen Personen ist großes Leid zugefügt worden und es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass man die Täterin stellt.‘

Pendergast musterte ihn mit seinen silbergrauen Augen. House seufzte theatralisch und streckte die Hand nach dem nächsten Blatt aus. Es war das Ergebnis des Prozesses.

‚Die Ermittlungen im Namen Ihrer Majestät und der Krone haben folgendes zu Tage befördert: Abigail Leeds, Witwe von Ebenezer Leeds, hat am 8. des Septembers des letzten Jahres und auch davor und danach schlimme, bösartige und krankmachende Künste praktiziert und ausgeführt, die sich Hexerei und Magie nennen und sich gegen die Kinder der Farmer John und Martha Hollander richteten, die hier namentlich erwähnt werden sollen: Eugene, Rose & Mercy Hollander. Diese Personen verloren nach den ausgeführten Praktiken Abigail Leeds ihr Augenlicht und wurden von Visionen des Teufels und der Hölle heimgesucht. Sie waren nicht mehr sie selbst und nicht in der Lage, sich auf ihren eigenen Füßen fortzubewegen, bis sie letztendlich in einen schlummerähnlichen Zustand versanken, aus dem sie nicht mehr erwachten. Dies geschah gegen den Willen unserer Majestät und gegen die Ehre des Menschen und gegen die geltenden Gesetze…‘

„Verlust des Augenlichts, ataktischer Gang, bizarres Verhalten, Apathie und Koma. Das hört sich nach einer Infektion des Gehirns an, möglicherweise viral bedingt“, schlussfolgerte House uns sah sich die Datierung an. „Nur das diese Erkrankungen oft durch Ungeziefer wie Mücken oder Moskitos übertragen werden. Es war allerdings Winter und es ist nicht die Rede von Fieber. Bedenken Sie die Schweine, die einige Monate vorher verendet sind und ähnliche Symptome aufwiesen. Da war das Wetter sicher milder. Vielleicht eine Zoonose. Etwas, das von Tier zu Mensch und umgekehrt übertragbar ist. Die Kinder steckten sie sich an, als sie das Fleisch aßen oder mit den Tieren spielten. Was hat das mit Ihren Ermittlungen zu tun?“

„Voltaire hat es treffend formuliert: Zweifel ist zwar kein angenehmer geistiger Zustand, aber Gewissheit ist ein lächerlicher“, sagte Pendergast.

„Ja, aber warum ist das von so großer Interesse?“

„Oh, es sollte auch für Sie von Interesse sein“, entgegnete Pendergast todernst. „Ich glaube, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen diesen verhexten Tieren, den toten Kindern und dem aktuellen rätselhaften Auftreten von Dengue-Fieber geben könnte.“

„Nein, da stimmt was nicht. Im 18. Jahrhundert gab es so weit im Norden keine Fälle. Die Erkrankung hatte sich noch nicht so weit ausgebreitet.“

„Offensichtlich war die Moskitokolonie auf einen bestimmten Ort beschränkt. Die ‚Pine Barrens‘ gaben kein gutes Farmland ab. Es war sicher ein Desaster, als die Leute ihre Zuchttiere verloren, nicht zu sprechen von der emotionalen Belastung durch den Verlust der Kinder. Ich vermute, dass sie die Farm nach diesen Vorfällen aufgegeben haben und weggezogen sind. Niemand hat sich je wieder dort niedergelassen. Die Menschen waren abergläubisch.“

„Ihre theoretische Mückenkolonie hat sich aber lange gehalten. Fast zwei Jahrhunderte mit vielen kalten Wintern. Wenn Sie mir eine warme Quelle zeigen können, in der Sie überwintern konnten, würde ich Ihnen vielleicht zustimmen.“ Der Rest der Dokumente war zum größten Teil belanglos.

Des Öfteren wurde eine weitere Hexe erwähnt, wie sich herausstellte, eine Hebamme.

„Nach mehreren Stunden des Verhörs, gab die Beschuldigte zu, dass Leeds sie zu einer Hexe gemacht habe. Vor einiger Zeit, die Beklagte nannte den letzten Sommer, habe Leeds eine Markierung in Form eines Fingerabdruckes in ihrem geheimen Beschwörungsbuch mit ihrem eigenen Blut gemacht. Sie wollte den Teufel beschwören, ihr mit den Hollander-Kindern zu helfen. Die Beklagte gab weiter an, sie sei mit Leeds auf einer Hexenmesse gewesen. Dort trugen sich schlimmer Dinge zu und sie verspürte eine starke Angst, die ihr die Eingeweide schmerzen ließ und sie glauben ließ, sie habe sich mit Körper und Seele dem Teufel verkauft. Aber zu der Zeit war ihre Lebenssituation derartig schlecht und sie fühlte sich von Gott verlassen, sodass sie sich von Leeds drängen ließ, ihre Kunst zu erlernen und dem Teufel zu dienen….“

House schnalzte mit der Zunge. Das hörte sich eher nach einer jungen Frau an, die langsam aber sicher in die Schizophrenie entglitt, oder zumindest starke Psychosen zeigte.

Er gab dem Agenten die Unterlagen zurück. „Sie stellen offenbar gerne Fragen, Pendergast. Ich hätte da auch einige. Zum Beispiel was diese Berichte mit dem getöteten Jäger zu tun haben? Der hatte sich nicht mit einem Virus infiziert. Zum anderen würde ich gerne wissen, ob ich Sie mich freiwillig begleiten werden, oder ob ich Gewalt anwenden muss?“

„Oh, ich werde selbstverständlich freiwillig mitkommen. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich mich wieder im Krankenhaus einfinden werde, sobald ich gefunden habe, wonach ich suche.“

House runzelte die Stirn. „Wollen Sie mir weismachen, dass Sie den Teufel von New Jersey jagen?“

„Wenn Sie ihn so nennen wollen.“

House bekam das ungute Gefühl, nicht mehr Herr der Lage zu sein. Das Pendergast log war klar, aber die Offensichtlichkeit seiner Lüge schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er gab sich nicht mal mehr Mühe dabei.

Wo war hier der Haken?

Jeder Mensch hatte den einen oder anderen wunden Punkt. Manchmal musste man erst ein wenig herumstochern, bevor man die richtige Stelle fand. Irgendwann ließ jeder den Vorhang fallen. House war ein Meister, im Vorhanglüften, aber bei Pendergast fand er noch nicht mal einen Ansatzpunkt. Dieser Kerl war einfach aalglatt.

„Kommen Sie, ich habe Ihnen auch einen besonders zugigen Krankenhauskittel zurücklegen lassen.“

Pendergast verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, als House sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn zu seinem Wagen dirigierte. Er kannte den Agenten lange genug, um zu wissen, dass eine kampflose Kapitulation nicht zu ihm passen wollte. Handelte es sich dabei um ein neues Symptom, oder war es ein absichtlich eingefädeltes Täuschungsmanöver?

House entriegelte den Wagen und öffnete die Beifahrertür für den Agenten. Dieser rümpfte die Nase, als er das Chaos im Inneren des Wagens entdeckte. CD’s, leere McDonalds Tüten und allerlei anderes bedeckte den Boden und auch den Sitz. House fegte den Kram mit dem Arm zur Seite und warf einige leere Flaschen nach hinten auf den Rücksitz. Pendergast glitt elegant in den Sitz und legte sich den Sicherheitsgurt an.

Als House sich hinter das Steuer quetschte, hatte der andere bereits einige CD’s aufgehoben und sah sich suchend um.

„Wäre es wohl möglich, dass wir etwas Musik hören?“ Er deutete auf das Radio und machte eine abfällige Geste. „Ich muss sagen, dass die lokalen Radiosender nicht viel hergeben.“

House musterte den blassen Mann und gab es schließlich auf. Er war freiwillig ins Auto gestiegen und hatte sich sogar angeschnallt. Er würde sich sicherlich nicht bei voller Fahrt aus dem Auto stürzen.

„Sicher. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich etwas hier habe, was Ihnen gefällt. Steely Dan, Tommy … das Original, nicht diese unsinnige neue Broadwaynummer, Meatloaf und…“ Er beugte sich nach vorn, um im Fußraum nach einer weiteren CD zu fischen, als er einen Stich in seinem Hals spürte. Dann hörte er Pendergast’s honigsüße Südstaatenstimme dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Die Betaisodona-Lösung war nicht alles, was ich mir aus Ihren Vorräten geborgt habe, Doktor House. Vielleicht ist es tröstlich für Sie zu wissen, dass ich es überaus bedauere, Ihnen das antun zu müssen, aber unter diesen Umständen bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich hoffe Sie werden mir eines Tages vergeben können…“

 

\---

 

Tzerkas ärgerte sich, dass er nicht dageblieben war, um das Arschloch zu interviewen, das ein Loch in das Monsterkostüm geschossen hatte.

Wenn er zurück zur Uni kam, würde er sicher dafür blechen müssen. Das Kostüm war das finale Projekt seines Kumpels Nate und er hatte auf so gut wie alles schwören müssen, damit er es überhaupt ausleihen durfte. Er hatte hoch und heilig versprochen, dass er extrem vorsichtig damit umgehen würde.

Und was passierte? Matthew hatte das Ding noch nicht mal eine Stunde an und schon tauchte ein wahnsinniger FBI Agent auf und missbrauchte ihn als Zielscheibe. Nate würde ihm das nicht so schnell verzeihen.

Aber darüber würde er sich später noch den Kopf zerbrechen können.

Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass er heute ins Kuriositätenkabinett gegangen war. Diese fanatischen Christen waren immer für eine gute Story zu haben und er war nicht enttäuscht worden. Ein Typ hatte einen spastischen Anfall bekommen und sofort wurde er zu einem Zeichen Gottes erhoben. Totale Spinner!

Das Material, das er gesammelt hatte, war aber eins A. Ein paar Anfragen hier und da, ein wenig die Gerüchteküche anschüren und schon würden die lokalen Sender ihm aus der Hand fressen.

Sie würden sich die Finger nach der Story lecken. Ein Nerd und ein Krüppel-Arzt, die einem Spasti das Leben retteten und um sie herum tobte die religiöse Menge. Das würde sich wie ein Virus verbreiten und er war fest entschlossen, die Rechte daran nicht zu verkaufen, egal, was sie ihm dafür boten.

Nachdem das Schauspiel vorüber war, hatte er eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Entweder, die Christen weiter anstacheln, um noch ein paar gute Aufnahmen zu bekommen, oder den Rettern des Spastis hinterher laufen, die sich durch einen Notausgang davon machen wollten.

Für eine gute Story brauchte er aber ein dankbares Opfer und selbstlose Retter, die vor laufender Kamera sagten, dass jeder es an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. Deshalb war er den beiden Männern gefolgt und dafür auch noch belohnt worden. Die Typen redeten über den Teufel von Jersey, Hexen und den Kerl, der in den Wäldern beim Jagen aufgeschlitzt worden war. Und dann war da noch dieses Dengi, oder wie auch immer es richtig hieß. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese Themen zusammen passen sollten, aber er würde schon noch dahinter kommen.

Und es wurde noch besser. Sie stiegen schließlich in einen Wagen und plötzlich rammte der Nerd dem alten Typen eine Spritze in den Hals und warf ihn aus dem Auto. Wer hätte da wegsehen können? Natürlich hatte Tzerkas sich in sicherer Distanz verborgen und weitergefilmt, die Verlockung war zu groß gewesen. Der Alte war ein Arzt und gab den Ton an, aber wer war der andere Typ?

Pendergast. So hatte ihn der Doktor genannt, und auch das Arschloch vom FBI hatte diesen Namen erwähnt. So ein affiger Name kam sicher nicht oft vor und wenn er alles richtig deutete, handelte es sich bei dem Nerd um Special Agent Pendergast.

Er arbeitete also für die Regierung, aber was tat er hier? Seine Verkleidung war derartig schlecht, dass es beim Hinsehen schmerzte. War er Undercover? Was war sein Auftrag?

Hier ging es weder um eine Alien Autopsie, noch um Uri Geller oder das Monster von Loch Ness.

Um was ging es dann? Bestimmt um etwas streng Geheimes, um etwas Aufregendes. So was wie eine X-Akte, aber realistischer.

Da war sich Tzerkas sicher.

Pendergast saß nun hinter dem Steuer und parkte bereits aus. Jetzt aber schnell. Tzerkas sprintete zu seinem Bus, den er nur einige Schritte entfernt geparkt hatte, sprang hinein und artete den Motor, ohne dem alten Fahrzeug Zeit um Aufwärmen zu geben. Der Wagen erwachte knatternd und rauchspuckend zum Leben und fuhr im Schneckentempo an. Tzerkas verzog das Gesicht. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er auf dem Rücken einer von Arthritis geplagten Schildkröte sitzen. Es würde sehr schwer werden, den Agenten mit dieser Schrottkiste zu verfolgen, ohne aufzufallen.

Aber er würde alles geben, um den Nerd nicht zu verlieren. So ein Glück hatte er noch nie im Leben gehabt und dieses dämliche Schulprojekt entwickelte sich zu einer Hammerstory, die vielleicht sein Leben verändern würde.

 

\---

 

Die Melodie von Iron Man ertönte und House kam langsam wieder zu sich. Eine Weile lang konnte er nicht einordnen, wo er sich befand und wie er an diesen Ort gelangt war, aber sein Hintern fühlte sich an, wie ein Eisklotz.

Nach einigen Minuten klarte sein Verstand wieder auf und er entdeckte, dass er auf einer dünnen Schicht aus Zeitungen an einer Bushaltestelle saß, die direkt neben dem Museum lag. Er war in seine eigene Jacke und einige ölverschmierte Handtücher eingewickelt worden, die er normalerweise für Notfälle im Kofferraum aufbewahrte. Sein Wagen war verschwunden.

Pendergast.

Der Agen hatte ihm irgendeinen schnell wirkenden Tranquilizer injiziert und ihn so außer Gefecht gesetzt, nur um anschließend seinen Wagen zu klauen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Außerdem hatte er sichergestellt, das House niemandem auffallen würde. Als bewusstloser Penner in Lumpen gehüllt, warf niemand einen zweiten Blick auf ihm. Ein alter Becher und handgeschriebener Zettel lagen auf seinem Schoß: Golfkriegs-Veteran.

Wie nett.

Black Sabbath tönte wieder los und House begann in seinen Taschen nach dem Handy zu suchen. Ein Mann in Anzug, der auf den Bus wartete, warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Als er das Handy entdeckte holte er tief Luft und spuckte zielsicher in den Sammelbecher, bevor er in den Bus stieg.

„Echt jetzt?“, pöbelte House ihm hinterher. „Verwundet im Dienst für das Vaterland und das ist der Dank?“

„Wie bitte?“ kam eine leicht irritiert klingende Stimme aus dem kleinen Gerät. Das konnte nur Foreman sein. „House, können Sie mich hören?“

„Klar und deutlich.“

„Sie müssen zurückkommen. Wir brauchen Sie hier.“

„Ich habe Pendergast gefunden.“

„Wer?“ Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. „Ach, Ihr Ausreißer. Das trifft sich gut. Ihn brauchen wir hier auch.“

„Na ja, ich habe ihn zwar gefunden, aber wie gewonnen, so zerronnen. Er ist getürmt. Der Kerl ist eine Mischung aus Chamäleon und Aal. Schwer zu greifen und schlecht zu entdecken.“

„House, wir haben drei neue Fälle mit identischen Symptomen. Es ist kaum zu glauben, das CDC ist bereits informiert und man geht davon aus, das es möglicherweise eine Epidemie ist.“

„Dengue?“

„Ja, wir sind sicher dass es Dengue ist.“

House seufzte und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die losen Enden in seinem Kopf zu verbinden. Dengue gehörte in die gleiche Kategorie wie Lassa, Marburg und natürlich das Ebola-Virus. Das waren keine Erkrankungen, die man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen durfte, zumal viele Fälle tödlich endeten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn es sich wirklich um eine Epidemie handelte. Außerdem konnte man nach überstandener Krankheit keine Immunität erwarten. Bei erneuter Ansteckung war die Chance auf Heilung gleich null.

Wenn Pendergast sich wirklich in New Jersey angesteckt hatte, konnte es nicht länger als eine Woche her sein und wenn man davon ausging, dass er sich in den Wäldern erneut infiziert hatte, blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur kritischen Phase.


	4. Shark Hunting

**4\. Kapitel – Shark Hunting**

 

_For the Shark’s a peculiar creature, that won’t_   
_Be caught in a commonplace way._   
_Do all that you know and try all that that you don’t:_   
_Not a chance must be wasted today!_

 

\- Levis Carroll, ‘The hunting of the Shark’

 

\-------------------

 

Randall hasste diese unvermeidbaren Pressemitteilungen, aber diesmal würde es einen perfekten Abschluss für einen anfänglich grotesken Fall geben.

Es war merkwürdig, er spürte etwas wie Vorfreude, als er über die unerwartet große Menge an Reportern blickte, die den Raum fast vollkommen ausfüllten.

Der Fall Morgan hatte sogar einige New Yorker Journalisten hergelockt. Sie hofften offenbar, dass der Tod des Jägers irgendwie mit den Ritualmorden in Verbindung stand. Es würde ein wahrer Wohlgenuss sein, ihre enttäuschten Gesichter zu sehen, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kam.

Als er zum Podium hinüber schritt, wurde er von Alan Nagle von Fish & Wildlife und Paul Snyder, dem Kommissar flankiert. Agent Kittredge hätte auch hier sein sollen, aber niemand konnte ihn erreichen oder wusste wo er sich aufhielt.

Sheriff Randall klopfte kurz gegen das Mikrofon, um sicherzustellen, dass es angeschaltet war und versuchte sich zu entspannen, während er alle Anwesenden willkommen hieß.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Kittredge nichts Dummes getan hatte. Das Polizeidepartment hatte trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten einen guten Job hingelegt. Das Morgan-Desaster wurde wieder zu einem simplen Fall, den man logisch erklären konnte. Kittredge und sein merkwürdiger Partner Pendergast waren nur noch am Rande interessant und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen Babysitter hinter den beiden herzuschicken. Er würde bald jeden verfügbaren Officer brauchen.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, meine Damen und Herren, dass sich kein Serienmörder aus New York in unseren Wäldern versteckt hält. Das ist nichts weiter als ein Gerücht. Thomas Morgan starb bei einem Jagdunfall. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er von einem ‚Whitetail‘ Rehbock in der Brunst angegriffen wurde. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, werden diese Tiere während der Paarungszeit sehr aggressiv und sind leicht reizbar. Mr. Morgan war unglücklicher weise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.“ Randall schenkte den Reporten sein breitestes, selbstsicherstes Lächeln. „Es ist eine wahre Tragödie, aber nichts Ungewöhnliches.“

„Sheriff, was ist mit den Tieren, die aus dem gentechnologischen Institut entkommen sind? Gibt es da einen Zusammenhang?“

Randalls Lächeln erstarb und er blinzelte irritiert in das helle Scheinwerferlicht. Entflohene Labortiere? Davon hörte er zum ersten Mal. Die entstandene Pause begann unangenehm zu werden und schließlich meldete sich der Kommissar zu Wort. Randall trat zur Seite, dankbar für die Rettung in letzter Sekunde.

„Es war ein Rehbock“, erklärte Snyder ruhig. „Ein normales Tier, das hier in der Region schon seit langer Zeit beheimatet ist. Daran ist nichts Außergewöhnliches oder Mysteriöses. Es gibt somit keinen Grund eine Massenpanik auszulösen, denn wir reden hier nicht von einen mutierten Bambi-Monster.“

Einige Reporter lachten verhalten und die Stimmung besserte sich merklich.

„Aber warum war das Tier brünstig? Die Zeit dafür ist doch schon vorbei. Wie erklären Sie das?“, kam es von demselben jungen Mann, der schon die erste Frage gestellt hatte.

Nagle lehnte sich vor und griff nach dem Mikrofon. „Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einige Böcke sich länger in diesem Zustand befinden als andere. Man kann zwar einen ungefähren Zeitraum festlegen, aber es gibt immer ein paar, die aus der Reihe tanzen. Wie der Sheriff schon sagte: Ein unglücklicher Zufall, aber auf keinen Fall unmöglich.“

Nun übernahm Randall wieder. „Also, gibt es hier noch jemanden, der relevante Fragen vorzubringen hat?“

„Warum arbeitet das FBI an diesem Fall?“, rief ein anderer Reporter. „Erklären Sie uns doch, warum Agenten des FBI bei einem Jagdunfall anwesend sein müssen.“

Randall hatte sich wieder gefasst und ließ sich von der Frage nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

„Tatsächlich war ein Agent zufällig in der Nähe, weil er einen ungelösten Fall von illegalem Drogenschmuggel untersuchte. Er war aber nicht in den Morgan-Fall involviert oder hat eigene Untersuchungen angestellt. Bestenfalls war er als freiwilliger Berater tätig.“

Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber sie hatten sich auf diese Notlüge geeinigt, weil sie die Sache abrundete. Schließlich war Pendergast von der Grippe oder was auch immer außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, bevor er offiziell in dem Fall ermitteln konnte.

„Eine Frage noch. Sie da drüben.“

„Sheriff Randall. Was halten Sie von den Gerüchten über den Teufel von New Jersey?“

„Also bitte, unser Freund vom FBI ist nicht Fox Mulder!“ Randall hatte die Serie nie gesehen, aber seine Söhne waren als Teenager große Fans gewesen. Die Presseleute lachten. „Wie auch immer, wir hatten Probleme mit einigen Jugendlichen, die sich in der Nähe des Tatortes im Wald aufhielten und sich als Teufel verkleidet hatten. Das kann zu einem lebensbedrohlichen Spaß werden und ich werde nicht davor zurückschrecken, die Spaßköpfe zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.  
Und an die, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, einen Teufel zu schießen: Es ist keine Jagd Season!“

Wieder ging ein Lachen durch die Menge. „Die einzig reale Gefahr sind die Wettervoraussagen für diese Nacht. Es soll ein schwerer Schneesturm aufziehen. Fahren Sie vorsichtig.“

\---

_Randalls Gesicht verschwindet vom Bildschirm._

_Schnitt._

_Die Nachrichtensprecherin schaut von den Papieren auf, die auf ihrem Tisch liegen und sieht hinüber zu Ihrem Kollegen. „Seltsam, oder? Was sagst du Dave?“_

_„Seltsam und traurig“, antwortet er. „Aber immerhin müssen wir nicht den Exorzisten rufen.“_

  
_Er lacht gekünstelt über seinen Witz, und seine Kollegin deutet ein Lächeln an. Dann sieht sie in Kamera II._

_„Und jetzt zu den neusten Neuigkeiten“, sagt sie. „Eine geheimnisvolle Krankheit hält zurzeit die Notaufnahmen der lokalen Krankenhäuser in Atem.“_

_Ein schneller Einschnitt aus dem Princeton Plainsboro. Die Notaufnahme ist voll besetzt. Patienten sitzen in den überfüllten Wartehallen auf dem Boden, lehnen sich gegen die Wände. Der Reporter vor Ort hält einen jungen Doktor an. Er ist groß und dunkelhäutig und sieht gehetzt in die Kamera._

_„Es handelt sich hier um wenige Einzelfälle“, verteidigt sich der Arzt, auf seinem Namensschild steht Foreman. „Die meisten dieser Leute hier haben einen normalen Infekt der Atemwege, auch Erkältung genannt. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Panik.“_

_Zurück zur Kamera II und der Nachrichtensprecherin. „Worum handelt es sich bei dieser mysteriösen Epidemie und sollten Sie besorgt sein?“ Die Frau verzieht das Gesicht und versucht ihren Zuschauern ein Gefühl von Verunsicherung zu vermitteln. „Außerdem, nach einer kurzen Werbeunterbrechung: Scott Masterson zeigt Ihnen, wie man sich auf einen Schneesturm vorbereitet.“_

_Es werden Aufnahmen von leeren Supermarktregalen eingeblendet, dann ein Mann, der seine Einfahrt von Schneemassen befreien zu versucht und Autos auf einer Schnellstraße, die über den eisige Fahrbahn schlittern._

_Der Slogan des Senders wird eingespielt und Schnitt zur Werbung._

 

\----

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war es Pendergast so vorgekommen, als sei sein ultrafeines Gehör eine Plage, anstatt einer Gabe. Jahre des Trainings und eiserner Disziplin hatten ihn schließlich vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Er war nun in der Lage, die verschiedenen Schichten des ständigen Lärmes um sich herum zuverlässig zu filtern und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Sein Gehör war zur höchst möglichen Perfektion geschult.

Das Knacken und Rascheln dieses Tieres, das sich durch das Unterholz schlug hatte eindeutig den Rhythmus eines Zweifüßers. Mehr noch, ein Bein wurde nachgezogen, was den Informationen entsprach, die er den Abdrücken entnommen hatte. Abdrücke von nackten Füßen, denen er hier her gefolgt war. Seine Beute hatte es allerdings geschafft, ihn zu täuschen. Die Person hatte einen Bogen gemacht und war nun hinter ihm.

Pendergast blieb stehen. Es war keine Erstarrung durch Verunsicherung, Ängstlichkeit oder Verwirrung, wie man es von einem in die Enge gedrängten wilden Tier erwarten würde. Es war vielmehr ein kurzes, kontrolliertes Innehalten, um die Vorgehensweise neu zu überdenken.

Geschmeidig ließ sich Pendergast auf die Knie fallen und rollte sich in einer effizienten und fast lautlosen Bewegung ins Gebüsch.

Er hatte einen schnellen Zwischenstopp in seinem Hotelzimmer gemacht, um seine Winter Camouflage Kleidung zu holen, bevor er sich zu den Pine Barrens aufgemacht hatte. Die grau-weiß-beige Tönung des Stoffes ließ ihn fast gänzlich mit seiner Umgebung verschmelzen.

Die schleppenden Schritte kamen näher und er hörte den röchelnden Atem seines Verfolgers. Dieser machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein Kommen zu tarnen, aber wenn er wirklich das war, wofür Pendergast ihn hielt, hatte er die Selbstsicherheit von jemandem, der das Gelände wie seine Westentasche kannte.

Der Agent zog seine Waffe, eine Les Bear 45, aus ihrem Holster und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Boden ab. Er visierte die schwankenden Zweige an und wartete.

Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bevor er Sichtkontakt herstellen würde.

Die Kreatur atmete nicht nur heftig, es hörte sich fast so an, als würde sie vor sich hin murmeln. Pendergast schnupperte und wurde mit einem Hauch aus After Shave belohnt, dem der Schweißgeruch eines anstrengenden Tages beigemengt war.

Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Das passte absolut nicht ins Bild.

Eine große, magere Gestalt brach durch das Gebüsch und Pendergast erhob sich, während er in einer eleganten Bewegung die Waffe unter seiner Jacke verschwinden ließ.

„Dr. House! Ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, Sie soweit von ihrem Büro entfernt anzutreffen, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie …“ Er senkte leicht den Kopf. „Ah … gehandicapt sind.“

House stützte sich schwer atmend auf seinen Stock. „Dasselbe könnte ich auch von Ihnen sagen.“

Pendergast wandte sich ab und kniff den Mund zusammen. „Ich habe versprochen, dass ich mich einer Behandlung unterziehen werde, aber ich ging davon aus, sehr deutlich gemacht zu haben, dass ich dies erst nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss dieses Falles tun werde.“

„Sie sind kein Idiot, also hören Sie auf, sich wie einer zu benehmen“, schnitt House ihm das Wort ab. Er nahm seine Mütze ab, um sich damit über das verschwitzte Gesicht zu wischen, bevor er sie wieder auf seinem Kopf platzierte. „Und lassen Sie die Klugscheißerei. Steht Ihnen nicht besonders.“

„Klugscheißerei?“

„Erstens haben Sie Ihre Nobelkarosse zwei Blocks von der Autovermietung entfernt geparkt und zweitens ist hier in der Gegend alles nach dem Teufel benannt. Devils Point, Devil Hollow, Devils Spittoon oder Devil Leap Road. Und das hier ist die alte Teufels Hütte mit dem hübschen Namen Shourds House.“

Er deutete mit der Hand um sich herum und meinte damit die traurigen Reste von Backsteinen, die in Haufen herumlagen und von totem Efeu bedeckt waren. Sie bildeten neben einigen wenigen Mauerfragmenten den einzigen Hinweis darauf, dass hier einmal eine Hütte gestanden hatte. Der Wind hatte alte Blätter und Müll in die Ecken geweht. Zerbrochene Bierflaschen und die weißen Knochen von mehreren Tierskeletten vervollständigten das Bild und über allem lag eine frische, wenn auch dünne Schicht aus Schnee.

„Da würde man doch am liebsten sagen: Ohne Scheiß, Sherlock! Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, dass Sie hier der Klassenbeste sind, Pendergast.“

„Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde mir das zu Herzen nehmen.“

Die beiden Männer betrachteten sich eine Weile lang mit taxierenden Blicken, als würden sich zwei Raubkatzen gegenüberstehen, bereit zum Sprung. Eine eisige Windbö fegte durch die Bäume und die eisüberzogenen Äste knackten und knisterten. Feine Eispartikel trafen sie im Gesicht. House hatte keine große Ahnung von Meteorologie, aber er erinnerte sich, dass die Wettervorhersage über die warme und feuchte Luft berichtet hatte, die sich gestern über der Stadt gesammelt hatte und nun von einer Kaltwetterfront touchiert wurde, die von Kanada aufgezogen war. Das würde zu einem ordentlichen Schneechaos führen.

Pendergast brach schließlich als erster das Schweigen.

„Es wurde eine schwere Schneesturm Warnung ausgeben, wie Sie sicher wissen. Bis zu 50 cm Neuschnee über Nacht und es hat bereits zu schneien begonnen. Wenn ich noch länger warte, wird die Fährte kalt und die Spuren verschwunden sein.“

„Und Sie werden dann tot sein“, sagte House humorlos. Pendergast hatte einen ungesund rötlichen Teint entwickelt, seine Augen schienen glasig und die Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen. Er zitterte kaum wahrnehmbar und das lag sicher nicht nur an der Kälte.

„Für Sie ist es hier auch nicht viel sicherer“, gab Pendergast ausweichend zu bedenken. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie normalerweise lieber einen ihrer Assistenten auf solche Unternehmungen ansetzen.“

House schnaubte. Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Foreman, hatte ein paar Märchen erzählt. „In den Worten des großen Philosophen John Rambo: Dieses Mal ist es persönlich.“

Pendergast sah ihn verständnislos an. „Also gut. Wir scheinen an einem toten Punkt angekommen zu sein. Da Sie nun hier sind, seien Sie doch so freundlich und helfen mir ihrer persönlichen und vor allem professionellen Meinung zu diesen Abdrücken hier aus, Doktor.“

„Eine Fälschung“, sagte House, ohne die Abdrücke genauer zu untersuchen, die überall um die Ruine herum verteilt waren. „Jugendliche machen das ständig. Dasselbe wie mit Bigfoot. Fing alles mit diesem College Bubi an, der sich ein paar hölzerne riesen Füße zimmerte und mit seinem Kumpel auf dem Rücken in den Wäldern herumrannte, damit die Abdrücke mehr Tiefe bekamen.“

„Da muss ich Ihnen leider widersprechen. Bitte sehen Sie genauer hin.“

„Gehen Sie zehn Schritte zurück und bleiben Sie da stehen.“

Pendergast gehorchte und lehnte sich so nonchalant wie möglich an einen Baum in der Nähe, ohne House damit täuschen zu können. Sicher hatte ein leichter Schwindel eingesetzt. Mit seinem weißblonden Haar und dem Winter Camouflage Outfit schien der Agent fast mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen.

House beugte sich so tief es sein Zustand zuließ über die Abdrücke und behielt Pendergast weiterhin im Auge. Durch die frische Schneeschicht sah der Abdruck wie eine schwarz-weiß Zeichnung aus. Er war wie eine Kombination aus gespaltener Hufe und menschlichem Fuß geformt. Insgesamt hatten sie eine Y – Form mit einem großen Zeh an jedem Ende. Das ganze hatte enorme Ausmaße und House eigener Fuß hätte locker zweimal in den Abdruck gepasst.

Die Kanten waren scharf umrissen und deuteten an, dass die Größe nicht durch Schmelzwasser verfälscht worden war, was mit den Wetterverhältnissen der letzten Tage konform ging.

Es war beständig kälter geworden, seit die Sonne von einer Wolkenbank verschluckt worden war und in den Wäldern lag die Temperatur ohnehin niedriger als in der Stadt. Es war so kalt, dass House spürte, wie der Schweiß der Anstrengenden Wanderung langsam an seinem Körper abkühlte und zu gefrieren drohte.

„Es könnte Akromegalie sein.“ Er blickte mit geneigtem Kopf ins Leere, während sein Verstand auf Hochtouren lief. „Überproduktion von Wachstumshormonen, normalerweise durch einen Tumor an der Hypophyse ausgelöst. Sorgt für Riesenwuchs bei Kindern, aber bei Erwachsenen sind nur Gesicht, Hände, Füße und Rippen betroffen. Eines der ersten Symptome ist die stetig steigende Schuhgröße. Außerdem sorgt es für einen bunten Blumenstrauß aus Krebsarten. Das erklärt aber nicht diese Spaltung des Fußes. Verletzung? Nein… nein, nein. Dafür ist es zu symmetrisch. Vielleicht Ektrodaktylie. Hm … passt irgendwie auch nicht richtig.“ Er starrte auf den Abdruck und zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen.

„Was ist das?“, unterbrach Pendergast ihn und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, aber House bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste zu bleiben, wo er war. „Was genau ist Ektrodaktylie?“

„Das Krebszangen Syndrom. Echt jetzt? Noch nie davon gehört? Sie müssten sich mit diesen Dingen auskennen, schließlich liegt Andersartigkeit bei Ihnen in der Familie. Albinos waren damals genauso beliebt wie bärtige Damen und Echsenmänner. Nicht zu verstörend für die feinen Damen und Herren mit einem Hang zur Ohnmacht.“

Pendergast sah ihn weiterhin geduldig mit seinen Katzenaugen an, ohne darauf einzugehen. Wenn House einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, ließ der FBI Agent es sich in keiner Weise anmerken.

„Das ist eine erblich dominante Mutation, mit verschiedenen Erscheinungsbildern an Hand und Fuß. Es gibt einige Stämme in Simbabwe, die diese Mutation über Generationen weitergegeben haben. Man nennt das passenderweise ‚Osrich-Footed‘. Also, auf jeden Fall Ektrodaktylie der Füße. Was anderes kann es kaum sein.“ House richtete sich wieder auf. „Da haben Sie’s, Pendergast. Das hier stammt von einem sehr einfallsreichen Witzbolt mit einen abartigen Interesse an Mutationen.“

„Oder mit einem Individuum, das an gleich zwei seltenen und schweren Gendefekten leidet. Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass diese beiden Leiden zusammen auftreten?“

Pendergast sah besorgt aus und bevor House ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Wenn Sie einen weiteren Blick werfen würden, Doktor, werden Sie bestimmt ebenfalls erkennen, dass Hacken und Zehen tiefer liegen als der Rest und leicht gebogen sind. Außerdem sieht man eine Erhebung in der Mitte des Abdruckes, wie sie nur beim Abrollen eines Fußes entstehen kann. Diese Tatsachen sprechen stark gegen einen … Witzbolt. Der Abdruck ist doppelt so groß, wie der eines durchschnittlichen Mannes und wenn es sich wirklich um eine Art Überschuh handeln würde, müsste der Abdruck flach sein, wie bei einem Schneeschuh.“

Während er sprach, war Pendergast fast unbemerkt ein wenig näher gekommen. House wartete angespannt auf den richtigen Moment.

„Und sehen Sie hier. Dieser Abdruck ist leicht verrutscht, aber die Zehen des Individuums haben sich tief in den Matsch gegraben. Es scheint auf dem matschigen Untergrund ausgerutscht zu sein und konnte sich wieder fangen. Das wäre bei einer Attrappe nicht passiert.“ Er streckte die Hand aus um seine Entdeckung zu zeigen.

Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit. House schnellte nach vorne und bekam das Handgelenk des Agenten mit beiden Händen zu fassen, wie er gehofft hatte. Er drücke fest zu und drehte seine Hände in unterschiedliche Richtungen, was Pendergast zurückzucken ließ, als hätte man ihm mit heißem Wasser verbrüht. Reflexartig hob er den freien Arm zu einem kräftigen Schlag und House ließ ihn augenblicklich wieder los. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, der Agent würde tatsächlich zuschlagen, doch sein Gegenüber bekam sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder unter Kontrolle.  
„Sie können mich gleich vermöbeln“, brachte House heiser hervor. „Aber zuerst werfen wir mal einen Blick auf Ihren Arm.“

Pendergast fixierte ihn mit einem taxierenden Blick, dann tat öffnete er das Klett des Jackenärmels und schob den Stoff hoch. House’s Handabdrücke waren als weiße Stellen auf der Haut sichtbar. Keine Anzeichen einer guten Durchblutung. Es gab nicht genug Blut in den Venen, um die Kapillaren wieder aufzufüllen. Kleine lokale Hämatome waren wie Sprengel an seinem inneren Handgelenk verteilt.

„Petechien. Blutergüsse durch geplatzte Kapillare. Sicher ist Ihnen auch schon aufgefallen, dass das nicht normal ist und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges.“ House nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und wartete. Er war sich für einen kurzen Augenblick sicher, dass der Agent nun doch die Fassung verlieren und sich auf ihn stürzen würde, aber er entschied sich, das zu ignorieren.

„Doktor, wir haben keine Zeit für …“

„Sie haben innere Blutungen, was zu einem verringerten Blutvolumen, Herzrasen und Schwindel führt. Und wo ist denn nun das Blut, das eigentlich durch Ihre Venen fließen sollte, werden Sie sich sicherlich fragen. Die Antwort ist: Überall! Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie außer Atem sind. Möglicherweise bereits ein Anzeichen für einen Pleuralerguss. Blut sickert durch die Membran, die Ihre Brusthöhle auskleidet und füllt den Platz aus, den Ihre Lungen zum Entfalten benötigen.“

„Doktor …“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!“, schnauzte House sein Gegenüber an. „Es wird mit jeder Minute schlimmer, Pendergast. Sie brauchen medizinische Hilfe. Einen Venenzugang für Flüssigkeiten und Dilantin, falls sie beginnen sollten zu krampfen. Anderenfalls werden immer mehr Ecken und Enden ihres Gehirns absterben. Damit können Sie sich immer noch beim US Senat qualifizieren, aber mit der Karriere beim FBI ist es dann vorbei.“

„Dr. House, ich kann keine weiteren Verzögerungen mehr in Kauf nehmen.“

„Und ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass Sie nicht unersetzlich sind! Haben Sie Agent Kittredge über Ihren wahren Zustand informiert?“

Pendergast hob das Kinn und deutete auf ein dunkles Etwas, dass zusammengesunken an einem bröckelnden Wandfragment lehnte. Zu seinem Entsetzen erkannte House plötzlich, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Körper handelte, der mit seltsam derangierten Gliedmaßen auf dem Rücken lag. Leichen machten ihm keine Angst, aber hier draußen in der Wildnis über eine zu stolpern, die man abgelegt und sich selbst überlassen hatte, hinterließ einen fahlen Nachgeschmack und den Gedanken, das der Mörder noch auf freiem Fuß war.

House unterdrückte einen Schauder und schob loses Astwerk zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Er hatte Kittradge im Krankenhaus kaum wahrgenommen und doch war er sich sicher, dass es sich hier um den jungen Mann handelte, der an Pendergasts Krankenbett einen Affentanz veranstaltet hatte, bis dieser ihn weggescheucht hatte.

Der Mann lag da wie ein Paket gefrorenes Hack. Die Haut hatte eine milchig blaue Farbe angenommen, seine trüben Augen standen offen. Der Tod war schon vor Stunden eingetreten. Der Kopf des Agenten lag in einem sehr ungesunden Winkel, Blutkrusten hatten sich an seinen Mundwinkeln gebildet und dunkle Quetschungen und Einblutungen zierten seine Kehle. House stieß das Ende seines Stockes sachte gegen das Genick und fühlte das Bündel aus zerbrochenen Halswirbelknochen, ohne es sehen zu müssen. Wer immer dieses Genick gebrochen hatte, hatte es mit so viel Kraft getan, dass es wirkte, als hätte er lediglich den Deckel von einer Wasserflasche geschraubt.

„Er ist nicht dem Mörder zum Opfer gefallen, der Thomas Morgan getötet hat“, sagte Pendergast leise. „Agent Kittridge wurde von dem getötet, der die Fußabdrücke hinterlassen hat. Die Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht lassen mich auf einen Täter schließen, der schwere Deformierungen an den Händen hat, die denen an seinen Füßen sehr ähnlich sein müssen. Seine Fährte ist noch relativ frisch und ich beabsichtige, ihr zu folgen.“

„Und mal angenommen, Sie können den Typen einfangen, ohne vorher draufzugehen? Was wollen Sie dann tun?“

Plötzlich veränderte sich der steinerne Gesichtsausdruck des Agenten und er sah unglaublich müde und erschöpft aus. Er schwankte leicht und House hätte es um ein Haar nicht mehr geschafft, den unvermeidlichen Sturz zu bremsen.

Vorsichtig bettete er Pendergast auf den Boden, krampfhaft bemüht, ihn nicht vorzeitig fallen zu lassen. So dünn der Typ auch wirkte, er hatte ein erstaunliches Gewicht, was durch die Ohnmacht und die erschlafften Muskeln noch verstärkt wurde.

„Verdammt“, entfuhr es House und es hörte sich in seinen Ohren nicht wie ein Fluch, sondern eher wie die schlichte Beschreibung eines Zustandes an. „Tolles Timing, Pendergast.“

Schwerfällig öffnete Pendergast die Augen, deren Lederhaut nun von feinen roten Äderchen durchzogen war. „Lagebericht?“

„Wir sind nicht allein.“ House ging neben ihm in Deckung und setzte sich umständlich auf den kalten gefrorenen Boden. Sein Kopf war nun auf einer Ebene mit dem langen strohigen Gras. „Ich hab jemanden rumschleichen sehen. Er muss uns auch gesehen haben, also warum hält er sich weiterhin versteckt? Wenigstens ist es nicht der Teufel.“

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“ Pendergasts Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen.

House schnaubte verächtlich. „Nicht, wenn der Teufel Schuhgröße 11 trägt.“

„Mit Sicherheit nicht.“ Pendergasts Kopf sank zurück in den Schnee und seine Augen fielen abermals zu. Eine weiße Lilie auf seiner Brust hätte die Szene bestimmt abgerundet. „Zeigen Sie mir die Abdrücke, Doktor.“

House griff nach Pendergasts Hand und legte sie sachte auf einen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernten Schuhabdruck. Pendergast zog sich mit unglaublicher Langsamkeit den Lederhandschuh aus und ließ seine langen, spinnenartigen Finger über die Bodenvertiefungen im gefrorenen Matsch gleiten, als würde er ein Buch in Blindenschrift lesen. Schließlich nickte er knapp, als würden seine Erkundungen genau das bestätigen, was er vermutet hatte.

House gab dem Mann einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Heute ist Ihr Glückstag. Keine Chance, dass ich Ihre bleichen Knocken zurück nach Hause schleppen kann.“ Schwerfällig manövrierte House sich in eine kniende Position und rammte seinen Stock in den Schnee. „Komm raus, wer immer du bist!“, rief er mit lauter Stimme.

Erst blieb alles still, aber dann ertönte eine vor Panik hohe Stimme, die sicherlich zu einem jungen Mann gehörte. „Bitte nicht schießen!“

„Ich hab keine Waffe“, rief House zurück und vergaß zu erwähnen, dass sein Begleiter sicher zahlreiche Waffen bei sich trug. Schließlich war Pendergast nur ein Augenzwinkern von einer Ohnmacht entfernt.

Wieder dauerte es eine Weile, dann trat ein Mann mit Ziegenbart, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Trenchcoat zögerlich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und trabte zu ihnen hinüber.

„Wow, verdammt!“, rief er aus. „Hier laufen in der letzten Zeit allerlei unheimliche Gestalten rum. Letztens hätte ich fast eine Ladung Schrot verpasst bekommen, man muss echt vorsichtig sein. Haben Sie ein Handy dabei? Meins hat hier draußen keinen Empfang.“

Er streckte House eine Hand entgegen, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, während er einen besorgten Blick auf Pendergast warf, der immer noch blass und bewegungslos dalag und plötzlich auch noch leise vor sich hin wimmerte.

„Meine Güte, ist er verletzt?“ Der junge Mann beugte sich über den Agenten und musterte ihn neugierig. „Was ist mit ihm?“

Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in Pendergast und er stürzte sich mit einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung auf den Fremden. Alles ging so schnell, dass House erschrocken aufschrie und rückwärts stolperte, obwohl der Angriff gar nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Er konnte noch nicht mal genau sagen, was Pendergast mit dem armen Kerl gemacht hatte, die Bewegung war einfach zu schnell gewesen.  
Etwas kleines, Metallisches in der Form einer Waffe flog durch die Luft und landete einige Schritte entfernt im Gras.

Als House es endlich geschafft hatte sich aufzurappeln, hatte Pendergast den Kerl auf den Boden gedrückt, die Handgelenke mit einer Hand fixiert, die andere drückte den Kopf des Mannes in den gefrorenen Dreck, während er ihm ein Knie in den Rücken rammte. House konnte eine undeutliche Tirade an Flüchen hören.

Pendergast drehte sich zu ihm um. Für einen kurzen Moment sah House gebleckte Zähne, die den Agenten ein raubtierartiges Aussehen verliehen. Er wirkte plötzlich gefährlich, wild und unberechenbar. Doch nur einige Sekunden später entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

„Sind Sie verletzt, Doktor? Meine herzlichste Entschuldigung, falls ich Sie erschreckt haben sollte“, sagte er mit seinem honigsüßen Südstaatenakzent.

„Halb so wild.“ Wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass sein Herz immer noch ein wenig zu gleichmäßig schlug, als dass es ihn umbringen wollte, war das nicht gelogen. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf würde ihn schon noch ein paar Minuten zusammenhalten.

„Würden Sie wohl so freundlich sein und die Kamera dieses jungen Mannes einsammeln?“ Pendergast nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Objektes, dass House ursprünglich für eine Waffe gehalten hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppte es sich tatsächlich als kleine Digitalkamera mit einem Pistolengriff.

„Das ist mein Eigentum, Finger weg! Ich hab Rechte, Arschloch!“ Der junge Mann hatte es geschafft sein Gesicht zur Seite zu drehen und den Kopf ein wenig zu heben.

„Und wer sind Sie?“, wollte Pendergast wissen.

„Mike Tzerkas und das gehört mir, Blödmann. Sie dürfen das gar nicht anfassen, ohne dass Sie eine Genehmigung oder so was haben. Ich kenne mich damit aus.“  
„Weiß Ihre Mutter, was Sie für ein ungezogener Bengel sind?“, fragte House.

Tzerkas versuchte in seine Richtung zu spucken. „Deine Mutter …. „

Pendergast drückte das Gesicht des Mannes zurück in den Dreck und schnitt ihm so das Wort ab. „Aber, aber. Schluss damit. Sie scheinen sich sehr gut mit Strafrecht auszukennen, Mr. Tzerkas. Vielleicht interessiert es Sie dann auch zu wissen, dass ich ein Agent des FBI bin und Sie dabei sind, eine Mordermittlung zu behindern.“

Das ließ den Flegel erst einmal innehalten. Pendergast ließ ihn los und er setzte sich auf, während er seine Handgelenke rieb. Es sah so aus, als hätte der Kerl endlich Manieren gelernt.

Der Agent fingerte an der Kamera herum und klappte schließlich ein schmales Display auf. „Doktor, sehen Sie sich das an.“

House drängelte sich neben ihn und spähte auf den kleinen Bildschirm. Man sah den Waldboden, dann kam ein Schwenk und der Zuschauer wurde mit einem relativ kahlen Platz konfrontiert. Offenbar ein Friedhof.

Die Kamera zoomte heran, um die Details besser darzustellen. Die Grabsteine sahen sehr alt aus, verwittert und halb umgefallen, die Inschriften fast unleserlich unter dicken Schichten aus Moos verborgen. House bemerkte, dass die Aufnahmen am 17. begonnen hatten. Die Kamera schwenkte langsam. Nun lösten große Steinhaufen die Grabsteine ab. Das Bild schwankte, während der Kameramann näher an ein frisch ausgehobenes Grab herantrat.

House spürte, wie seine Fingernägel sich in seine Handinnenflächen drückten.

Der Körper im Grab war menschlich, aber auch nur grade so. Obwohl der Zerfall schon sehr weit fortgeschritten war, hatte jemand den Körper mit getrockneten Ranken umwickelt, um ihn so in einer hockenden Position zu halten. Die Knie berührten so fast das Kinn des Toten, der komplett mit einer dünnen Schicht aus feinem Haar bedeckt war. Die schlanken Gliedmaßen waren durch Deformierungen gezeichnet.

Eine Hand griff ins Bild und trug dieselben geschmacklosen orange-schwarzen Ski Handschuhe, wie Tzerkas sie trug. Die Hand wischte losen Deck und Blätter beiseite und zoomte noch ein wenig näher an das Gesicht des Toten heran.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die Einstellung wieder scharf wurde und House kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Zum Vorschein kam ein extrem schlechtes Gebiss mit zweireihigen Zähnen, die durch das verschrumpelte Zahnfleisch noch mehr in den Vordergrund gerieten und eine sehr stark ausgebildete Hasenscharte, die Oberkiefer, Lippe und sogar die Nase spaltete. Die ausgetrockneten Augen hatten immer noch einen roten Schimmer an sich und die Haut zeigte deutlich die Pünktchen artigen Hämatome und denselben Ausschlag, den er auch schon bei Pendergast entdeckt hatte. Dieses arme Wesen hatte es geschafft eine verblüffende Kollektion aus Geburtsdefekten zu überleben, nur um dann vom Dengue Fieber dahingerafft zu werden.

Er sah erschüttert zu Pendergast hinüber. Plötzlich hörte das zischende Geräusch eines Objektes das mit Schwung durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und der Kopf des Agenten wurde von einem Aufprall zurück gerissen. Seine spiegelnde Sonnenbrille zerbrach in tausend Stücke und Blut spritzte. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er House mit sich zu Boden, drehte sich dann mit gezogener Waffe in die Richtung des Angreifers und feuerte blind.

House lag auf dem Boden und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, während Pendergast drei Schüsse abgab und sich dann auf den Bauch warf. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Aus der Ferne hörte man ein wütendes Heulen, dann brach etwas durchs Unterholz und verschwand im Wald. Jeder andere hätte jetzt lauthals geflucht, doch Pendergast gab nur ein leises Zischen von sich. Er sprang auf die Füße, die Augen fast vollständig geschlossen und rannte in Richtung der flüchtenden Gestalt, die Waffe schussbereit.

House rollte sich auf die Seite und griff nach seinem Stock, aber Tzerkas war schneller. Er rappelte sich auf und riss den Stock an sich. House schnappte danach, bekam den unteren Teil zu fassen und zog daran.

„Was soll das?“

Der kleine Ziegenbart gab dem Mann ein dämonisches Aussehen, als er grinste. „Sie wissen doch, was man sagt. Man muss nicht schneller als der Tiger sein, um zu entkommen, nur schneller als die Mitgejagten.“

Pendergast hatte die Lichtung überquert und feuerte wieder. Tzerkas Kopf fuhr herum und sein Gesicht vor Grauen verzerrt. House begriff, dass der Mann die gesamte Zeit den Wald im Auge behalten hatte, weil er wusste, dass er verfolgt wurde.

„Es ist hinter Ihnen her“, stellte House fest.

Was oder wer auch immer sich da im Wald herumtrieb, hatte zuerst Tzerkas verfolgt oder war durch ihn gelenkt worden. Tzerkas riss wieder an dem Stock und schaffte es, ihn in seine Gewalt zu bringen, bevor er über eine niedrige Mauer sprang und zurück in Richtung Tatort rannte.

„Pendergast!“, brüllte House. „Ich hab die Schlüssel im Geländewagen liegen gelassen!“

Der Agent drehte sich um, aber es war zu spät. Er feuerte noch einmal in die Luft, aber Tzerkas schien weit größere Angst vor dem unbekannten Wesen zu haben, dass ihm zu der Ruine gefolgt war.

Pendergast humpelte zurück zu House, der Schutz hinter einer niedrigen Wand gesucht hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine schlechten Schießkünste.“ Das Plastikgestell seiner Brille hatte sich an einer Stelle in die Haut gebohrt und einen tiefen Schnitt hinterlassen, der stark blutete. Blut, dass Pendergast nicht erübrigen konnte. Komischerweise wirkte er durch seine Showeinlage überhaupt nicht außer Atem.

„Ja, erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich Ihnen in den Kopf schießen muss, wenn Sie mich je auf eine Runde Dart einladen sollten.“

Pendergast ignorierte ihn und wühlte in einem Laubhaufen herum. Zum Vorschein kam ein runder kleiner Stein, der mit Blut benetzt war. „Sehen Sie sich das an.“

„Das ist keine Kugel.“

„Es ist ein Stein. Wer immer uns angegriffen hat, benutzt eine Steinschleuder als Waffe.“ Er drehte den kleinen Stein nachdenklich hin und her, dann ließ er ihn unvermittelt fallen, um sich das Blut an der Hose abzuwischen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen aufgefallen ist, dass hier allerhand Skelette von Kleintieren zu finden sind? Viele von ihnen haben ein Loch im Schädel, das sicher durch diese Art der Waffe entstanden sein könnte. Ich denke, ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen.“

„Hat sicher Vorteile ein Dickkopf zu sein.“ House wühlte in seinen Manteltaschen und zog ein Päckchen mit Feuchttüchern hervor. Er riss es auf und machte sich daran, Pendergasts Gesicht vom Blut zu befreien. „Sehen Sie, Pendergast? Sie sollten besser auf den guten alten Dr. House hören. Wissen Sie, was Homozygotie mit den Basenpaaren im P-Gen anstellt? Nein? Sollten Sie aber. Es bedeutet, dass Ihr Gen, das eigentlich Proteine für den Transport von Melanosomen herstellen sollte, im Arsch ist.“

„Wenn das wieder eine Anspielung auf einen Albino Witz ist, bin ich raus“, sagte Pendergast mit einem Hauch Verärgerung in der Stimme. Bei jedem anderen hätte House Verärgerung als normale Reaktion gedeutet, doch bei diesem Knaben, der so kotrolliert und eiskalt wirkte, konnte es gut und gerne ein weiteres Symptom für die Verschlechterung des Dengue Fiebers sein.

„Kein Witz. Die Spiegelbrille sollte nicht nur Ihre Augen unsichtbar machen, habe ich Recht? Der Schnee behindert Ihre Sehkraft.“

Pendergast schwieg.

„Natürlich“, bohrte House weiter, während er gedankenverloren die Wunde des Agenten reinigte. „Bei diesem blassen blaugrauen Ton haben Sie sicher kaum Pigmentierung im Auge. Das hat dann zur Folge, dass Licht nicht nur durch die Pupille, sondern auch durch die Iris ins Auge fällt. Das erklärt auch den rötlich-pinken Schimmer unter bestimmten Lichtverhältnissen, der von den freigelegten Blutgefäßen kommt. Normalerweise sollte das nur zu minimalen visuellen Problemen führen und Sie scheinen Ihr Handicap mit anderen Mitteln ausgeglichen zu haben. Aber die Reflektionskraft des Schnees muss Ihnen wirklich zu schaffen machen. Sie sind Schneeblind.“

Er tupfte vorsichtig das letzte dünne Blutrinnsal weg. „So, das war mein letztes Tuch. Es gibt einen Stamm im Amazonas, der eine sehr ungewöhnliche Methode der Wundklammerung erfunden hat. Man hat sich da auf die Kieferwerkzeuge von Ameisen spezialisiert. Die Ameisen werden dazu gebracht, zu beißen und dann werden ihnen unglücklicher Weise die Körper abgetrennt. Funktioniert überraschend gut. Hab‘s auf Discovery gesehen.“

Pendergast ignorierte ihn noch immer. Vielleicht wurde er jetzt lethargisch, was sicher kein gutes Zeichen war. Die Schießerei und das Theater mit Tzerkas schienen den Agenten mehr Kraft gekostet zu haben, als er zugeben würde. House konnte sehen, dass er Ausschlag am Hals sich langsam ausbreitete und mit der Thrombocytophenie, die seinem Blut die Sauerstoffbindenden roten Blutkörperchen klaute, plus einer Kombination aus starken Muskel- und Gelenkschmerzen, die irgendwann auch zu Entzündungsprozessen führen würden, war Pendergast nur noch Stunden vom totalen Zusammenbruch entfernt.

Trotzdem wischte er House’s helfende Hände zur Seite und stand auf. Er überprüfte seine Waffe und steckte sie zurück ins Holster. Dann blinzelte er in den kalten Wind und musterte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sie Stelle, an der ihr Angreifer im Wald verschwunden war.

House musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Gefährte wirklich etwas auf dem Kasten hatte, obwohl er ihm die meiste Zeit über fast den letzten Nerv raubte. Er war stur, stolz und dickköpfig, vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass er im Recht war. Offenbar lebte er in ständiger Sorge, dass seine Mitstreiter ihre Arbeit nicht ordentlich machten und deshalb blieb er lieber ein Einzelkämpfer. Pendergast ließ sich nicht durch Banalitäten wie pyhsischen Erkrankungen von seinem Ziel abbringen.

Verdammt, es war, als würde man in den Spiegel blicken! Ein Zerrspiegel, natürlich.

„Sagen Sie, Pendergast, haben Sie jemals den Film El Topo gesehen?“

Der Agent betastete seine Wunde und seufzte. „Ich fürchte, nein.“

„Sie kultureller Heide!“, schimpfte House freundschaftlich. „Es ist doch so: Ich kann ohne Unterstützung keinen Meter weit laufen und Sie sind blind wie ein junges Kätzchen. Keiner von uns wird es im Alleingang hier raus schaffen, bevor der Sturm losgeht. Vielleicht sollten Sie mich stützen und ich führe Sie.“

„Und wenn wir erneut angegriffen werden?“

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Waffe.“

„Haben Sie denn jemals eine abgefeuert, Doktor?“

„Zählt auch ein Paintball Gewehr?“

Pendergast schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten, während der Wind durch die Bäume pfiff und den Schnee aufwirbelte. House schloss reflexartig die Augen, doch das kalte Weiß fand einen Weg in Nase und Ohren, wo es anfing zu schmelzen. Als er wieder aufblickte, fielen dicke schwere Schneeflocken aus den grauen Wolken. Die ersten wurden von den Resten der Ruine geschluckt, aber der Schneefall schien mit jeder Sekunde stärker zu werden und schon bildete sich eine weiße Decke.

Endlich schien der Agent zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Er zauberte aus seinen Kleidungsschichten eine andere, kleinere Waffe hervor. Sie war kunstvoll gearbeitet und hatte einen langen, schmalen Lauf.

„Das ist eine German Luger. Sie hat die geringste Rückschlagskraft von allem, was ich bei mir habe.“ Mit einer schroffen, effizienten Bewegung stieß er den Ladesteifen in den Magazinhalter und lud die Waffe durch. „Sie ist jetzt schussbereit. Das hier ist die Sicherung. Sie müssen sie einfach nach vorn und hochschieben. Sie haben 8 Schuss, aber bedenken Sie, dies ist keine Automatikwaffe. Für jeden Schuss müssen sie manuell abdrücken. Bitte sichern sie nach dem Schuss, damit es kein Unglück gibt.“

House nahm die Waffe und wog sie vorsichtig in der Hand. „Vielleicht sollte ich einen Testschuss machen.“ Er zielte auf einen Baum in der Nähe, aber Pendergast schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sind unerfahren und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sie nach dem ersten Schuss einen Schreckmoment haben werden. Nichts, was einem peinlich sein müsste. Die Reaktion ist vollkommen natürlich und hat dem Rückschlag und dem lauten Geräusch zu tun.“ Er gab House ein Holster für die Waffe. „Wir wissen nicht, ob Sie ein Naturtalent sind und wenn Sie erschrecken, wird die Zielgenauigkeit noch geringer. Deshalb ist der erste Schuss wahrscheinlich der bedeutendste. Wenn möglich, zielen Sie auf den Unterkörper, nicht die Brust. Ein perfekter Schuss durchs Herz ist schon für einen guten Schützen schwierig, weil die Rippen im Weg sind.“

„Ja, Herr Lehrer“, knurrte House unwillig und legte das Holster an. Deadeye Greg und sein Gehilfe Albino Kid.

Der Teufel tat gut daran, sich warm anzuziehen.

\---


	5. The Devil Himself

 

 

 

 

_“I believe you are the devil himself.”_   
_“Not far from him, at any rate”, Holmes answered with a polite smile._

 

_\- Athur Conan Doyle, ‘The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone_

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 

Die Evolution hatte einen ziemlich guten Job gemacht, als sie Vierfüßler auf ihre Hinterbeine stellte und Zweibeiner aus ihnen machte. Sehr nützlich, aber nicht perfekt.

Dinosaurier zum Beispiel. Die hatten eine weit bessere Form der Zweifüßigkeit, weil ihre Wirbelsäulen immerhin noch fast horizontal zum Boden angelegt waren. Aber Menschen waren dazu verdammt, ihren Kopf auf einer senkrechten, windschiefen Knochensäule zu balancieren, was in Rückenschmerzen, herausspringenden Bandscheiben und Leistenbrüchen endete.

Eine schmerzfreie Existenz war genau so wenig angedacht, wie eine optimale Funktionsweise. Die Evolution hatte kein Interesse an Perfektion, nur am Überleben.

Das widerliche kleine Aas Tzerkas hatte es schon ganz richtig dargestellt: Man musste gar nicht schneller als der Säbelzahntiger sein, nur schneller als der primitive Humanoid, den er jagte. Solange ein Geschöpf es schaffte, seiner Nachkommenschaft ein paar passable Gene zu schenken, war die Evolution zufrieden. Solange es keine bessere Lösung gab, musste es eben so gehen.

Das alles interessierte jemanden mit starken Schmerzen wahrscheinlich nicht die Bohne. Und um die Ungerechtigkeit der menschlichen Physiologie auszugleichen, hatte man ein Wunder mit dem Namen Schmerzmittel entwickelt, das wiederum zu ganz anderen Problemen führte.

House war nun schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich in der Regel nicht besonders viel bewegte. Sicher fühlte es sich so an, als würde er ständig von A nach B rennen, aber die tatsächlich zurückgelegte Strecke war vergleichsweise kurz, ebenerdig und mit vielen Sitzgelegenheiten ausgestattet ,wenn er das Gefühl hatte, eine Pause machen zu müssen.

Da war natürlich noch der tote Muskel in seinem Oberschenkel. Über die Jahre hatte er sich an Schmerzen gewöhnt und war abgestumpft. Jetzt aber kam zum immer währenden ‚Grundschmerz‘ noch die Tatsache, dass er ohne Stock sein Gewicht auf das gesunde Bein verlagern musste, was zu Schmerzen im Lendenwirbelbereich, in den Oberarmmuskeln und einer Blase am Fuß führte, die kurz vorm Platzen war. Das würde seine Socken ruinieren.

Wie auch immer, Pendergast hatte es noch schlechter getroffen. Es hatte seine Gründe, warum man Dengue auch Knochenbrecher Fieber nannte. Die Krankheit zeichnete sich durch höllische Gelenk- und Muskelschmerzen aus und es kam noch schlimmer: Der Agent hatte nun auch sichtbare Ausfallserscheinungen. Zu Erschöpft und Zittrig kam ein sich langsam ausbreitender Hautausschlag.

Der Schnee fiel immer noch in dicken Flocken, die an Daunenfedern erinnerten. Der Wind änderte ständig die Richtung und trieb Schnee und Eispartikel in ihre Gesichter. Man konnte nicht weiter als ein paar Meter sehen, aber Pendergast weigerte sich, aufzugeben. Das GPS auf ihren Handys war nutzlos, weil die Batterien durch die Kälte beeinträchtigt waren. Allerdings besaß der Agent einen kleinen Kompass, denn er ab und an aus seiner Tasche nahm, um mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte, ihren Weg zu dirigieren. House hatte so etwas noch nicht erlebt. Der Mann musste immense Schmerzen haben, aber die betrafen nur seinen Körper und nicht seine Psyche. Er schien vollkommen klar zu sein.

House steckte seine Hand in die Jackentasche, um sich zum wiederholten Male zu vergewissern, dass die Dose mit Vicodin nicht verloren gegangen war. Er blieb stehen und Pendergast hing an ihm wie ein nasser Sack.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen.

House zog die Dose aus der Tasche und ließ ein paar Pillen in seine Handfläche Fallen. Die Schmerzen hatten sich von dem normalen dumpfen Stechen zu einem Gefühl gesteigert, das sich bestenfalls als Bärenfalle beschreiben ließ, die sich in seinem Oberschenkelmuskel verkeilt hatte. Im Kopf überschlug er die Pillenmenge, dann hielt er Pendergast die Hand hin. „Nehmen Sie eine.“

Der Agent beäugte die Pille argwöhnisch. „Nein, vielen Dank. Ich ziehe es vor, die Schmerzen auf eine nicht medikamentöse Weise zu bekämpfen. Irgendwann kommt man unweigerlich an einen Punkt, an dem man keinen Zugang mehr dazu hat und ich möchte nicht in eine Abhängigkeit geraten.“

„Ich könnte es in einer Scheibe Käse verstecken.“ House schüttelte die Dose. „Kommen Sie schon, Sie müssen unerträgliche Schmerzen haben und Sie sind nicht Jesus, der schließlich vom allmächtigen Daddy erlöst wird.“

Pendergast hob den Kopf und House bildete sich ein, einen Hauch Belustigung in den geröteten Augen seines Weggefährten zu erkennen. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mich mit Leuten wie Ihnen herumplagen muss, könnte ich nicht behaupten jemals realerweise ans Kreuz genagelt worden zu sein. Deswegen habe ich wohl keine Vergleichswerte für die Schmerzen, die Christus ertragen musste.“

„Bilden Sie sich nichts drauf ein, Sie sind nicht auserwählt“, entgegnete House und verstaute das Vicodin wieder in der Tasche. „Sie können jeden fragen, der mich kennt, ich bin nur ein Gelegenheitsaltruist. Ich würde meine eigenen Kinder essen, wenn ich welche hätte.“

„Und trotzdem haben Sie sich einem Heilberuf verschrieben, was sicher auf altruistische Züge hindeutet.“

„Da liegen Sie falsch! Es ist doch so, dass alle Menschen im tiefsten Herzen selbstsüchtig, asozial und feindselig sind. Altruismus und Hilfsbereitschaft sind doch nur Vorwände, um sich bei anderen beliebt zu machen. Man kann sich damit vor anderen brüsten und seine Mitmenschen zum Selbstzweck ausnutzen. Die Leute wollen sich das nur nicht eingestehen. Nehmen wir mal Mutter Theresa als Beispiel. Die selbstsüchtigste Person, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Hat all diese armen Seelen benutzt, nur um sich den Kick zu verschaffen.“

Jeder Atemzug war bei dieser Eiseskälte eine Qual und er hatte kein Gefühl mehr in den Zehen, aber House redete weiter, weil er hoffte, den Agenten so bei der Stange halten zu können. Er hatte noch nicht mal einen Dialog erwartet und während er sinnloses Zeug plapperte, machte er eine erneute Bestandsaufnahme von Pendergasts Zustand. Leider verschlechterte sich dieser rapide.

„Wir können auch Sie als ein weiteres Beispiel anführen. Wie haben Ihre Mitschüler Sie genannt? Whitey? Frosty, der Schneemann? Casper? Oder vielleicht Bunny Rabbit? Ach, Kinder können ja so grausam sein.“ House warf seinem Weggefährten ein süffisantes Lächeln zu. „Und jetzt betreiben sie Überkompensation im höchsten Maße. Was gibt es eindrucksvolleres, als Leben zu retten? Die Toten zu rächen, ist doch klar. Wird jemand abgemurkst, kommen Sie ins Spiel und ich wette, es turnt Sie an, den Detektiv spielen zu können. Kaum ist ein Fall gelöst, stürzen Sie sich auch schon in den nächsten, oder etwa nicht?“

„Meine Vorgesetzten …“ Pendergast hielt inne und die Pause ließ das Wort klingen, als wäre es nur eine Formalität. „Nun, meine Vorgesetzten haben diesen Fall nicht autorisiert. Ich habe ganz einfach Erfahrung und Interesse an dieser Art von Morden.“

Interesse!

House fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, der nichts mit der sich anbahnenden Unterkühlung zu tun hatte. Er selbst war es gewohnt, dass Leute aus Dummheit oder Selbstverleugnung starben, vielleicht auch durch Situationen die nicht beeinflussbar waren. Aber wenn jemand einem anderen Menschen wissentlich und aus Spaß an der Sache Schaden zufügte, ging ihm das sehr wohl nahe.

„Was für ein Interesse? Was genau veranlasst Sie dazu, sich dieser Art von Kriminalität zu widmen?“

„Ich habe absolut keinen Bedarf an einer Nabelschau*.“ Pendergast begann zu husten und zu würgen. Blut sammelte sich auf seinen blauen Lippen.

_(*Omphaloskepsis /Nabelschau – bezeichnet eine übertriebene Beschäftigung mit sich selbst)_

„Angst davor, was dabei herauskommen würde?“

„Das nicht. Aber was immer ich finden würde, könnte sich als irrelevant und nutzlos herausstellen.“

„Oder es könnte etwas sehr Belastendes sein. Ist sicher besser, wenn Sie keinen zu tiefen Blick in Ihr Innerstes werfen. Wenn ich Nabelschau mache, finde ich meistens nur Fussel.“

Sie schleppten sich weiter. Bisher hatte das dichte Astwerk der Pinien den Schnee ein wenig abgehalten, doch nun hatte sich die Vegetation geändert und bestand aus verkrüppelten kleinen Kiefern und nackten Laubbäumen, die nicht viel Schutz boten. Der Boden war uneben und mit Wurzelwerk durchzogen. Zu allem Überfluss gab es unter der Schneeschicht allerlei Überraschungen, wie lose Steine und niedrige Brombeerranken.

Pendergast war sehr wahrscheinlich verrückt, aber er war nicht dämlich. Er war derjenige, der den Weg kante und wenn er zusammenbrechen würde, hätten sie ihre einzige Chance verloren, hier lebend rauszukommen. Der beste Weg, um ihn wach und agil zu halten, war ihn ein wenig zu reizen, aber er biss nicht an. Also musste House wohl andere Geschütze auffahren. Über was sprach man nur mit vorgehaltener Hand? Religion, Kunst und Politik. Kunst war für Langweiler und Politik interessierte House nicht.

„Also, glauben Sie an eine höhere Macht? Wird die Menschheit ohne Grund von allen möglichen Gruselein heimgesucht oder gibt es einen Masterplan, den wir nur nicht wissen dürfen?“ Eine Schneeflocke fiel ihm ins Auge und er musste heftig blinzeln.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien Pendergast die Frage sehr ernst zu nehmen. „Wenn Sie damit einen vermenschlichten Gott meinen, der Ziele verfolgt und sich von seinen Emotionen lenken lässt, der Strafen und Belohnungen vergibt und Anteil am menschlichen Dasein nimmt – Nein. Daran glaube ich nicht.“

„Gott ist tot. Zeit zum Feiern.“

„Nein“, krächzte Pendergast. „Die Tatsache, dass Gott tot ist, ist nicht so wichtig wie die Tatsache, dass wir jeden Tag so leben sollten, als wäre er tot. Praktisch betrachtet sind Religion und Magie Sackgassen. Man kann mit Geisterbeschwörung, Masken, Flöten und Rasseln keine Krankheiten heilen.“

House machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, im Internet nach Masken und Rasseln zu suchen, wenn er es schaffen sollte lebend aus diesem verdammten Wald herauszukommen. Das würde sicher für eine Überraschung sorgen, wenn seine Helferlein ihn wieder mal mit vollkommen hirnrissigen Diagnosen quälten.

„Die meisten Begebenheiten werden durch natürliche Ursachen hervorgerufen. Wenn man nur klug genug ist, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, gibt die Natur ihre Geheimnisse auch preis. Und doch ist es töricht zu denken, dass ein menschliches Wesen allein genügt, um das Universum zu verstehen. Ich glaube an die Komplexität, Doktor.“

„Wollen Sie sagen, dass das Universum sowieso viel zu abstrakt ist, um es zu verstehen und deshalb sollen wir den Kopf in den Sand stecken?“

„Keineswegs.“ Pendergast atmete rasselnd ein und aus und House fühlte einen Anflug von Mitleid. Das Sprechen viel dem Mann immer schwerer, aber er musste wach bleiben und diese Unterhaltung sorgte dafür.

„Was ich sagen will … andeuten will … ist, dass wir uns lieber mit menschlichen Dingen beschäftigen sollten.“

„Warum? Die menschliche Rasse besteht aus gemeinen, gierigen, betrügerischen und brutalen Mördern.“

Pendergast gab keine Antwort. Seine Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich an und es wirkte, als hätte er Angst, den Mund zu öffnen, weil er dann unweigerlich zubeißen musste.

„Ich bin der Meinung, wenn man sich einer Sache verschreibt, die man nicht vollkommen versteht, lässt einen das schnell jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand, Mitgefühl, und den Weg zu friedvoller Diplomatie vergessen. Sehen Sie es als Freikarte für den Untergang an.“ House zuckte mit den Schultern und hievte Pendergast ein wenig höher. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass er genauso gut selbst Gott seines eigenen Universums sein konnte, bevor ein anderer Trottel diesen Titel für sich beanspruchte. „Menschen sind schon kompliziert genug, ohne dass sie versuchen das Göttliche zu begreifen.“

Pendergast drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Die beiden Männer standen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Pendergasts Blick erinnerte House an den einer Schlange, die ihre Beute zu hypnotisieren versuchte.

„Nun, der einzige Weg, um die wahren Gesinnungen eines Menschen zu ergründen … wenn es um … komplexe Themen geht …“ Ein weiterer heftiger Hustenanfall ließ den Agenten atemlos und vornübergebeugt zurück. Die eisige Luft irritierte die Atemwege zusätzlich und ließ den Hustenreiz stärker werden. „ Man erreicht es durch Diskussion … den gedanklichen Austausch mit anderen. Wirklich raffiniert.“

„So bin ich eben. Ein Lied, ein Tanz, eine Diskussion.“ House ließ Pendergast vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten und lehnte ihn gegen einen Baum.

Der Kopf des Mannes kippte nach vorn, aber er kämpfte hart, um bei Besinnung zu bleiben. „Was tun Sie denn? Wir können nicht anhalten.“

„Nur für ein paar Minuten. Ich muss nur schnell meinen Namen in den Schnee schreiben.“

\---

Im Princeton-Plainsboro fand sich das Diagnostik Team mit einer Welle aus möglichen Dengue Patienten konfrontiert. Sie hatten sie in Gruppen unterteilt und versuchten anhand der genauen Beobachtung der Symptome die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen. Die Laboruntersuchungen zogen sich hin und die Notaufnahme platzte aus allen Nähten. Das Wetter trug nicht grade zu einer Entspannung der Situation bei.

Foreman steckte seinen Kopf in den Untersuchungsraum, in dem Chase einen jungen Mann Mitte 20 sitzen hatte. Der Mann sprang trotz Chase‘ Protesten vom Untersuchungstisch und taumelte durch den Raum, während er sich den Kopf hielt. „Woa, ist mir schwindelig“

„Orthostatische Hypotonie“, sagte Chase und führte seinen Patienten zurück zur Liege. „Ich könnte Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, Foreman.“

Foreman griff nach dem anderen Arm des Mannes und zusammen schafften sie es, ihn wieder auf die Liege zu verfrachten. „Sind Sie schon mit der neurologischen Bewertung durch?“

„Nein, aber der Typ ist auch nicht besonders kooperativ. Er kommt mir verwirrt vor, vielleicht steht er auch unter Schock. Wo sind Sie überhaupt gewesen? Cameron musste sich stundenlang mit einer verrückten Mutter abgeben, die der festen Überzeugung war, ihre rotznäsigen Kinder könnten jede Minute sterben.“

„Ich hab House gesucht. Haben Sie schon was von ihm gehört?“

„Was, er ist immer noch unterwegs? Wollte er nicht seinen Albino einfangen?“

Foreman runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich bin kurz davor die Polizei zu informieren und eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben.“

„Oho, das würde ihm gefallen“, lachte Chase. „Schon mal daran gedacht, dass er wusste, dass diese Dengue Plage über uns kommen würde und nur einen Vorwand gesucht hat zu verschwinden?“

„Denken Sie dran: Er ist über 50, hat eine körperliche Behinderung und ist auf seine Medizin angewiesen, um es mal nett auszudrücken. Wir sollen über Nacht eine ordentliche Schicht Neuschnee bekommen.“

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Aber es wird Ihnen das Genick brechen, wenn man House und seinen FBI Kumpel letzten Endes doch irgendwo in einer Bar bei einem Bier findet und die beiden sich ins Fäustchen lachen, weil wir so dumm waren und uns Sorgen gemacht haben.“

„He!“, unterbrach sie der Patient. „Kennen Sie den Witz mit den Ärzten, die sich nicht entscheiden können, was der Patient hat? Der Gastroenterologe hat da so ein Bauchgefühl, aber der Neurologe sagt zu ihm, dass er wirklich Nerven hat mit so was anzukommen. Der Geburtshelfer ist der Meinung, dass das Ganze eine Ausgeburt an Missverständnissen ist und der Kardiologe hat nicht das Herz, zu wiedersprechen. Der Urologe denkt, die Diagnose ist nicht wasserfest und der Radiologe sagt, er durchschaut sie alle. Und am Ende ist dem Proktologen alles Scheißegal.“

Forman verdrehte die Augen. „Wer solche Witze reißen kann, hat kein Denuge.“

„Warten Sie!“ Chase ließ den Unterarm des Mannes los und zum Vorschein kamen weiße Abdrücke, die nur langsam verblassten. Kleine Blutergüsse zeigten sich dort, wo die Haut wieder ihre natürliche Farbe annahm.

„Was ist das?“, wollte der Mann wissen und hörte sich plötzlich sehr verunsichert an.  
Die Ärzte wechselten einen wissenden Blick.

„Warten Sie hier bitte für einen Augenblick, Michael“, sagte Chase. Er und Foreman verließen den Behandlungsraum und machten sich auf die Suche nach Cameron. Niemandem fiel auf, dass Michael seine Schuhe und seinen Mantel nahm und sich stillschweigend aus dem Staub machte.

\---

Mitten im Wald und weit weg von Zuhause, ohne die Wärme eines prasselnden Feuers und der beruhigenden Gewissheit alles im Griff zu haben kann es schnell passieren, dass man sich verirrt und den Weg nicht wiederfindet. Mitten im Wald stellen einem die Bäume Stolperfallen und streifen dich mit ihren Ästen, als wären es Finger mit zu langen Nägeln. Mitten im Wald wohnt er große böse Wolf.

Diese Art von Gedanken machten es nicht grade leichter zu pinkeln.

House blickte hinauf in den Himmel und betrachtete die tiefhängenden dunklen Wolken und versuchte sich mit Mathematik abzulenken, aber die Angst klemmte ihm die Blase zu. Schließlich gab er auf, weil er fürchtete, wichtige Teile seines Körpers an die Kälte zu verlieren.

Obwohl er sich niemals im Leben als schüchtern bezeichnet hätte, war er doch ein paar Extraschritte gelaufen, bevor er sich soweit behaglich gefühlt hatte, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Nicht, dass das letztendlich etwas gebracht hatte. Er drehte sich um und folgte seiner eigenen Spur zurück zu dem Baum, an dem er Pendergast sich selbst überlassen hatte. So war zumindest der Plan. Aber je weiter er sich vorankämpfte, desto deutlicher würde, dass er soeben einen unglaublich dummen Fehler begangen hatte.

Vielleicht war er auf sich alleingestellt noch schlechter dran, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich so sehr auf Pendergast und das Dengue konzentriert, dass er seinem eigenen Gesundheitszustand vollkommen ignoriert hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er von der Unterkühlung bereite ein wenig desorientiert war? Neben dem meterhohen Schnee, kam nun auch noch Nebel hinzu, der die Sichtverhältnisse zusätzlich einschränkte.

Seine Spur verwischte sich durch neue Schneeverwehungen und … verdammt!

Er hatte sich verirrt.

„Pendergast?“, rief House zaghaft. Eine mögliche Antwort ging im Heulen des Windes unter.

Er rief noch einmal so laut es seine Lungen zuließen, aber der Wind übertönte alles und selbst als dieser Mal für einen Moment nachließ, dämpfte der Schnee den Schall seiner Stimme. Selbst wenn Pendergast ihn hören konnte, war es gut möglich, dass er bereits das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Seine Pfadfinderzeit lag schon lange zurück, aber House war sich sicher, dass es keinen sinnmachte, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn im Kreis zu laufen.

Sich von dem Typen zu trennen, der als einziger den Weg nach Hause kannte und jetzt vielleicht ohnmächtig im Schnee lag, war sicher auch keine Glanzleistung gewesen. Und das nur, weil er zu verklemmt gewesen war, an Ort und Stelle zu pinkeln.

House irrte weiter durch den Schnee. Pendergast wiederzufinden war, genau so schwierig, wie eine graue viertürige Limousine auf einem Mall Parkplatz zu finden und nur einen manuellen Schlüssel dabei zu haben. Er erinnerte sich, auf dem Hinweg bergab gegangen zu sein und wählte deshalb eine Route, die bergauf führte.

Die imaginäre Bärenfalle an seinem Bein hatte sich in einen Elektroschocker auf der höchsten Stufe verwandelt. Plötzlich trafen seine Füße auf eine bröckelige kantige Erhebung, auf der er keinen rechten Halt fand und House begriff, dass dies einfach nur ein kleiner Hügel war und nicht der Weg zurück zu Pendergast.

Als er sich verärgert und frustriert umdrehen wollte, rutschte er auf einer glatten Oberfläche, die unter dem Schnee verborgen blieb aus und verlor den Halt. Er schlitterte gute zehn Fuß durch den Schnee und wurde glücklicherweise von dem Stamm einer umgefallenen Pinie gestoppt. Fluchtend und schimpfend kämpfte er sich in eine aufrechte Position und klopfte Schnee von seiner Kleidung.

Der Klang von schweren Schritten ganz in der Nähe ließ ihn augenblicklich innerhalten. Vorsichtig spähte er über den Baumstamm hinweg.

Nebelschaden schwebten tief über dem Boden und gaben der Szene einen unwirklichen Charakter. Das erste, was House auffiel, war ein großer, kräftig gebauter Mann in einem dicken braunen Fellmantel, der nur einige Meter unter ihm in die Hocke gegangen war und sich an etwas zu schaffen machte, das im Schnee lag.

Dann ging ihm auf, dass dieses Etwas Pendergast war, der durch sein Camouflage Outfit förmlich mit dem Schnee zu verschmelzen schien. Kein Wunder, das House gedacht hatte, sich verlaufen zu haben – er hatte einen Albino mit Tarnkleidung in einem Schneesturm verlegt. Er würde Wilson wohl oder übel einen Versöhnungs Donut kaufen müssen.

Grade wollte er sich bemerkbar machen, als Pendergast sich plötzlich regte. Entsetzen und Schock lagen auf seinem Gesicht, als er zu seinem Angreifer - wenn es denn einer war- aufblickte. Er holte aus und schaffte es, dem anderen die Kapuze vom Kopf zu reißen.

Der Kerl taumelte rückwärts und jetzt erkannte House, das er keinen Fellmantel trug, sondern ein eine Art Cape aus Bärenfell, dessen Enden im Wind flatterten. Darunter kam eine verdreckte und zerrissene Lumpenansammlung zum Vorschein, die als Kleidung diente. Der Körper darunter wirkte so deformiert, dass sicher kein einziges normales Kleidungsstück jemals passen würde.

Der Kopf, nun unbedeckt, war von einer pusteligen, mit rotem Ausschlag übersäten Haut umspannt. Die eine Seite des Kopfes zeigte Tumorartige Auswüchse, die andere war von dünnem grauen Haar bedeckt. Schnodder und Schleim hingen in dicker Kruste an der Nase und eine herunterhängende Unterlippe gab den Blick auf ein schlechtes Gebiss frei. Die Kreatur stieß ein drohendes Grollen aus. Wenn die Stimme besser war, als das Aussehen, konnte es immer noch zum Radio gehen. Das Ding hielt House‘ verloren geglaubten Stock in einer Hand, die geformt war, wie eine Krebsschere.

Pendergast hatte es geschafft, sich auf die Seite zu werfen und ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und den Teufel zu bringen. Dieser schlug mit dem Stock nach ihm und verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite. Die extreme Wucht des Schlages traf einen Baumstamm und ließ dicke Stücke Borke durch die Luft fliegen.

Pendergast sprang auf und riss einen abgestorbenen Ast aus dem Schnee und zielte auf den Kopf des Gegners. Der hob den Stock und wollte den Schlag abwehren aber der Agent schnellte nach vorn und packte den Arm des anderen so, dass er eine Hebelwirkung erreichte und den Teufel in eine unnatürliche und schmerzhaft wirkende Haltung zwang. Dieser heulte vor Schmerz, ließ den Stock aber nicht los.

House war so fasziniert vom Erscheinungsbild des Teufels gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht bedacht hatte, was diese Situation für Pendergast bedeutete. Er versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen, scheiterte aber, weil der abschüssige Untergrund ihn gegen den Baumstamm drückte.

Währenddessen stürzte der Teufel vorwärts, entkam so Pendergasts Griff und schleuderte ihn in den Schnee. Pendergast hatte keine Zeit mehr sich zu sammeln, denn der andere packte ihn und drückte ihn an sich wie in einem Schraubstock. Seine Arme waren in der Bärenhaften Umarmung gefangen und er war hilflos wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Der Agent schnappte nach Luft, blutiger Schaum sammelte sich an seinen Mundwinkeln.

Er schien zu begreifen, dass er so nicht weiter kam und änderte seine Taktik, indem er seine knochigen Ellbogen einsetzte und sie dem Teufel in den Solar Plexus und die Rippen rammte. Dieser grunzte laut, und lockerte seinen Griff minimal. Pendergast konnte seine Arme befreien, aber entkommen konnte er nicht. Ein weiterer Schlag traf das Gesicht des Teufels und dieser zuckte zurück, ohne ernsthaft verletzt worden zu sein. Dabei verlor er die Balance und der Agent nutzte das, um ihn vollkommen von den Beinen zu holen, indem er einen Fuß in die Kniekehle des Teufels drückte und das Bein nach vorn zog.

Der Teufel fiel rückwärts und versuchte sich zur Seite abzurollen. Damit war das erste, was auf dem Boden aufkam, der Hinterkopf des Agenten. Der Aufschlag ließ ihn reglos im Schnee zurück.

House löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und kämpfte sich frei, wobei ein riesiges Stück Borke abbrach. Das klemmte er sich unter den Arm und nutzte es als Rammbock, als er den steilen Abhang hinunter schlitterte. Der Teufel hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sah ihn nicht kommen. House stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn und schaffte es, die Borke mit Wucht in den Rücken des Monsters zu rammen. Sein Gegner ging ernsthaft getroffen zu Boden, doch leider galt dasselbe für House, denn das andere Ende der Borke war mit der Wucht des Aufpralls hart gegen seinen Brustkorb gestoßen und der Schmerz verschlug ihm den Atem. Zusammen mit seinem Bein und Rücken hatte er nun mit einer drohenden Ohnmacht zu kämpfen.

Der Teufel hatte sich bereits wieder unter Kontrolle und stand drohend über ihm, den Stock erhoben. Er war so nah, das House den abartigen Geruch aus Schwefel, ungewaschenem Körper und dem verrottenden Fleisch, das am Bärenfell vor sich hingammelte in die Nase bekam.

House erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Luger, die Pendergast ihm geliehen hatte und er ärgerte sich, nicht schon früher daran gedacht zu haben. Die Unterkühlung hatte wohl auch seine Hirnaktivitäten eingefroren.

Er fummelte die Waffe hervor, zielte hoch und schoss in die Luft.

Für einen Moment war er taub und blind wie ein neugeborenes Kätzchen. Er sah schemenhaft, wie der Teufel – getrieben von einer animalischen Panik - den Mund aufriss und ein furchterregendes Geheul von sich gab, bevor er halb krabbend, halb laufend das Weite suchte.

House drehte sich auf die Seite und erbrach beißende Magensäure in den Schnee. Was er sich jetzt am meisten wünschte, war die Vicodin Dose in seinen Mund zu leeren und in einer Wolke aus schmerzfreier Leichtigkeit wegzudämmern. Aber sicher würde er die Tabletten nicht so lange bei sich behalten können, bis die Wirkung einsetzte.

Er spürte, wie jemand an seinem Mantelärmel zupfte und entdeckte Pendergast, der plötzlich neben ihm aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Gute Arbeit, Doktor. Ich muss Ihnen zu Ihrer Entscheidung gratulieren, die Schusswaffe erst im letztmöglichen Moment einzusetzen und so das Risiko zu reduzieren, sich selbst oder meine Wenigkeit zu treffen.“

„Klar, was immer Sie sagen.“ House verschwieg, dass er die Waffe vollkommen vergessen hatte. „Gut, dass Sie so ein brillanter Schauspieler sind und sich tot gestellt haben. Hat bei Tzerkas und dem Teufel geklappt. Selbst mich haben sie damit gelinkt. Wirklich eine Oskar reife Performance. Das FBI hat Sie nicht verdient.“

„Sehen Sie, Dr. House … es scheint, als wäre ich nun doch am Ende meiner Kräfte angekommen“, murmelte Pendergast. Dann sank sein Weggefährte zurück in den Schnee und blieb erschöpft und elend liegen. Seine Augen waren eingesunken und sein Gesicht wirkte Blutleer, die feinen Züge waren vor Schmerzen verzerrt und die Haut wächsern.

House packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn kräftig. „Pendergast? He, Pendergast!“, knurrte er mit wachsender Panik. „Wenn Sie jetzt abkratzen, dann stopfte ich Ihren ausgemergelten Körper eigenhändig aus und schicke Sie zum Kuriositätenkabinett!“

Panik schieben. Das war auch etwas, das sicher nicht im Pfadfinder Handbuch empfohlen wurde. Besonders nicht in der Wildnis. House musste sich einen fetten, alten, Pfeife rauchenden Mann in einer zu eng geratenen Uniform vorstellen, der in seiner gemütlichen und mit Büchern vollgestopften Holzhütte vor seiner Schreibmaschine saß. Er tippte langsam und konzentriert, während hinter ihm ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte und er absolut nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Wie gerne hätte er diesen fetten Schwachkopf hier her in den bitterkalten verschneiten und vor allem stinkenden Wald geschleppt und … House hob den Kopf und sog die Luft ein. Es stank tatsächlich gewaltig nach Schwefel. Dass sich die Tore zur Hölle geöffnet und den Teufel durchgelassen hatten, wollte er lieber gar nicht als Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, auch wenn vieles dafür sprach. Welche andere logische Erklärung gab es?

House zog sich den Mantel aus, breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus und rollte Pendergast darauf. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub im schneidenden Wind, aber wenn er Recht hatte, würde er den Mantel gleich nicht mehr brauchen. Wieder hielt er die Nase in den Wind und folgte wie ein Bluthund auf unsicheren Beinen dem Gestank.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und er kam an ein dichtes Geflecht aus Brombeergestrüpp. Überall im Wald war das Gestrüpp durch die Kälte erfroren und abgestorben, aber hier zeigten sich bereits Knospen. House bahnte sich eilig einen Weg hindurch und ignorierte die spitzen Dornen so gut es ging. Und dann fand er sich auf einem überhängenden Felsvorsprung wieder, unter dem ein kleiner Tümpel lag, nicht größer als eines dieser runden Plastikschwimmbecken für den Garten, nur dass das trübe Wasser sehr tief aussah. Dichter weißer Schaum hatte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche gebildet, was dem Ganzen ein noch fantastischeres Aussehen gab.

Devil’s Spittoon.

Die Termalquelle bildete einen komprimierten Mikrokosmos. Mit dem Hauch von immer währendem Frühling inmitten des harschen Winters in den Pine Barrens wirkte sie wie aus einem Märchenbuch entnommen. Dazu kam noch der krasse Temperaturunterschied von Eiskalt zu Saunawarm. Der Schnee war in einem ein Meter Radius um das Wasser herum geschmolzen und lockte die Tierwelt mit Leckerbissen, wie saftigem Gras und Moosen. Ein dicker gelber Salamander eilte an seinen Füßen vorbei und im eigenartig gefärbten Matsch am Ufer konnte House die Spuren von verschiedensten Tieren ausmachen: Rehe, Füchse, Vögel, Waschbären und Stinktiere schienen diesen Ort zu frequentieren. Aber auch Insekten fühlten sich von der Wärme angezogen und tanzten dicht über der Oberfläche.

House fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz im Nacken und schlug danach. Als er die Hand zurückzog klebten die Überreste eines Moskitos daran. Nun, das würde zumindest erklären, wie es zu dem Ausbruch von Dengue gekommen war.

House klammerte sich an einen stabil aussehenden Ast und steckte eine Hand ins lauwarme Wasser am Rand. Der beißende Geruch des warmen Schwefelwassers ließ seine Augen tränen. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man von einem Tyrannus Saurus mit Mundgeruch angeatmet wurde, aber die Wärme war wunderbar.

Den FBI Agenten die letzten hundert Meter durch die Schneewüste zu schleppen war nicht ganz so wunderbar und kam einem Ringkampf gleich. Pendergast war nicht mehr in der Lage, ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen und seine schwachen Abwehrreaktionen machten die Sache auch nicht besser. So kamen sie nur endlos langsam voran. Es war, als würde man Barfuß mit einem Sack Bowlingkugeln über heiße Kohlen laufen und genauso kräftezehrend. Die letzten Meter legte er kriechend auf allen vieren zurück und schob Pendergast vor sich her durch den bunten Matsch.

House, der mehr Animal Planet sah, als vielleicht gut für ihn war, musste an einen großen Mistkäfer denken, behielt es aber für sich, weil unnötiges Sprechen eine zu große Anstrengung war.

Sobald er Pendergast an den kleinen Teich geschafft hatte, versuchte er, ihn aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen, womit der Agent überhaupt nicht einverstanden zu sein schien. Mühsam wehrte er House‘ Hände ab. Das verrückte war, das Pendergast selbst sie hierher geführt hatte. Vielleicht war ihm klar gewesen, dass seine einzige Chance aufs Überleben in diesen warmen Quellen lag.

„Keine Sorge, ich tue nichts, womit Wilson nicht einverstanden wäre“, murmelte House und schubste den fast nackten Mann in das warme Wasser, während er darauf achtete, dass er nicht vollständig unterging.

Selbst in seinen Ohren klang das genau so komisch wie wie Tatsache, dass sie mitten in einem Schneesturm ein Thermalbad machten. Er fragte sich mit wachsender Sorge, ob die Unterkühlung so gravierend war, dass er halluzinierte. Es gab Fälle, in denen Unterkühlungsopfer plötzlich das Gefühl hatten, eine starke Wärme zu empfinden und ihre Kleidung ausgezogen. War die Quelle real, oder schickte er Pendergast grade in den sicheren Tod, indem er auf Grund seiner eigenen Wärme Halluzination paradoxer Weise den Agenten ausziehen musste?

House‘ schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er in der Lage war, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen, dann konnte es nicht die Unterkühlung sein. Außerdem traute er seiner Halluzination nicht zu, dass sie so gewissenlos war und eine dunkle, verformte menschliche Gestalt einbauen würde, die über ihm aus dem Nebel aufragte.

Leise fluchend, tastete House nach dem Holster, aber es war leer. Sicher hatte er die Luger bei dem Gerangel mit Pendergast verloren. Seine Hände ballten sich zu nutzlosen Fäusten und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Die missgestaltete Kreatur machte einen Schritt nach vorn, an House vorbei und streckte seine klauenartige Hand langsam nach Pendergast aus.

In diesem Moment spürte House etwas Kaltes an seinem Bauch. Er tastete durch das t-Shirt hindurch nach der Ursache und stellte fest, dass es die Waffe war, die sich wohl aus dem Holster gelöst hatte und durch einen Ärmel gerutscht war. Sein Glück, dass sie nicht versehentlich losgegangen und er sich selbst in den Bauch geschossen hatte.

Der Teufel schien währenddessen eine ungesunde Obsession für den Agenten entwickelt zu haben und hockte sich dicht neben ihn an den Wasserrand. Pendergasts Augen waren offen und er starrte die Kreatur furchtlos mit wachem, klarem Blick an, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu wehren.

Mit großer Umsicht schob House die Luger unter seinem Shirt so zurecht, dass der Lauf auf den Teufel zeigte, ohne dass dieser auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

„Nicht“, flüsterte Pendergast.

„Aber …“

„Tun Sie’s nicht!“, sagte er wieder und es hörte sich fast so an, als wäre es eine Bitte. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Doktor.“

Der Teufel drehte den Kopf und beobachtete House nun ebenfalls. Das Bärenfell war verrutscht und House konnte den ersten vernünftigen Blick auf ihren legendären Stalker werfen. Runde, dunkle Pupillen und eine Haselnussbraune Iris mit grünen Sprenkeln, von einer weißen Sclera umgeben. Menschliche Augen.

Selbst in dieser bedrohlichen Situation, hatte House den Drang, den Anderen auf medizinischer Ebene zu klassifizieren und zu verstehen. Sei Gehirn blätterte durch einen imaginären Katalog mit Diagnosen. Er sortierte, untersuchte und verwarf alles wieder. Morbus Paget ( _Knochenerkrankung, die mit Knochenumbau einhergeht: Deformierungen und Porösität des Skeletts_ ) , Von-Recklinghausen Syndrom ( _Tumorwachstum an Nerven, sichtbar auch auf der Haut_ ), kraniodiaphysäre Dysplasie _(seltene angeborene Erkrankung des Skelettes mit übermäßigem Knochenwachstum, hauptsächlich am Schädel/Gesicht_ ) Treacher-Collins Syndrom ( _Gendefekt, der zu Gesichtsfehlbildungen führt_ ) …

Aber nichts davon konnte alle sichtbaren Symptome erklären. Für einen kurzen Moment zog er sogar die dominante Desorganisationsmutation in Betracht, deren Name so phantasielos war, wie kein zweiter. Er hatte die Effekte dieser Mutation bisher nur an Mäusen gesehen und es kam so selten vor, dass es bisher nur in drei englisch sprachigen Publikationen vorkam.

Schließlich gab House auf. Entweder litt der Typ an einer so seltenen Erkrankung, dass selbst House noch nie davon gehört hatte, oder er war ein gendefektes Mutationswunder aus vielen verschiedenen Erkrankungen, das auf zwei Beinen wandelte.

House zog die Luger hervor und ließ sie ins Wasser fallen. Sie versank augenblicklich und wurde vom dunklen Wasser verschluckt.

Die Hand des Teufels tätschelte liebevoll Pendergasts Kopf und ordnete sein Haar. Ein Fingerglied, das mit einem dicken, verhornten gelben Nagel aus gestattet war, der mehr einer Klaue glich, berührte den Agenten mit größter Umsicht in Augennähe. Ohne die Hand von Pendergast zu nehmen, griff der Teufel umständlich hinter sich und zum Vorschein kam House‘ Stock. Er drehte ihn nachdenklich hin und her, schnupperte am Griff und legte ihn neben House auf den Boden.

Mit einem kehligen Grunzen richtete sich der Teufel plötzlich auf und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und House konnte einen Blick auf seine asymmetrische Körperhaltung, die extreme Skoliose des Rückrades und die schiefen und krummen Beine werfen, eins kürzer als das andere. Die Gelenke sahen geschwollen aus, die Füße gespalten und an jedem Ende mit einem Zeh versehen. Unglaublich! Aber der Teufel hatte all das überlebt und zwar für eine sehr lange Zeit. Seine Muskeln waren definiert und dick wie Stahlseile, die sichtbare Haut übersäht mit alten und frischeren Narben. Ohne sich umzudrehen, verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes im dichter werdenden Nebel.

„Was …“ House sah zu Pendergast hinüber. „Was war das denn?“

Pendergast holte Luft. „Ich glaube, er hat entschieden, dass wir nicht seine Peiniger sind.“

„Aber Sie haben auf ihn geschossen und ich ebenfalls. Er hat uns in seinem …. Privaten Pool beim Planschen erwischt. Woher konnte er wissen, dass wir keine Bedrohung sind?“  
„Weil wir … nun, wir sind ebenfalls imperfekte Individuen sind, Doktor. Es schien, als würde er sich uns in gewisser Weise verbunden fühlen.“

„Wir sind alle Freaks, wollen Sie sagen? Nicht grade schmeichelnd, aber irgendwie aufregend.“ House starrte in den Nebel. „Er ist ein Mensch.“

„Ja“, sagte Pendergast und Erstaunen schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich habe Hämatome an seinem Handgelenk gesehen. Er hat Dengue.“


End file.
